Giselle and the Mystery of Mew
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Giselle and Eloise are very excited to be apart of a festival in Cameran Palace with their Pokemon where they hear the legend of Sir Aaron, who has a history with a Pokemon named Lucario who had been asleep for nearly 1,000 years. They decide to help him, especially once Ash has been named the new Aura Guardian, and there is a mysterious Pokemon known as Mew is being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

The Fudo and Forte families had been traveling for a while as they were on their way to the next Pokemon region and they ended up in the Plaza Hotel to stay for a little while with their favorite friend, Eloise who always had special treatment since everybody loved her mother and nanny so much, and of course, a special someone they never saw at the hotel until the winter season of Christmas, who was actually coming along to surprise her little sister who was now with her favorite friends in the Hotel's playroom with her hotel playmates: Yuko, Margarita, Bruce, Bobby, and Tyler.

"I have a feeling something great will happen." Estelle said.

"Like anything great ever happens to Eloise and those cousins of hers." Bobby muttered.

"Bobby!" Bruce glared to his twin brother.

"Brucey!" Bobby smirked.

The Applewitz twins soon got into a fight with each other which was nothing new, though a certain teenage girl was coming into the hotel lobby and came to the front desk while the kids played together which relieved much of the hotel staff that they were busy.

"Do those two ever stop fighting?" Vincent sighed.

"Eventually..." Eloise sighed herself. "I try my best to keep them in line, but they're 'rawther' difficult sometimes."

"You can be one too, Ellie..." The teenage girl said as she came into the playroom.

Eloise gasped and ran up to the girl before jumping into her open arms. "Giselle! You're here..." she then smiled up to her big sister. "But, it's not a holiday break."

"Must be a special occasion." Estelle smiled as the Applewitz twins' Pichus came out of their Pokeballs and used their Thunder Shock to stop them from fighting.

Bruce and Bobby yelped and soon fell to the floor in a daze from their Pokemon. Giselle hid a small giggle to that.

"So, what are you doing at the Plaza, Giselle?" Eloise asked her big sister.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to visit Cameran Palace with me," Giselle invited. "There's a special celebration going on in honor of the one they called Sir Aaron. Everybody in my school was talking about it, and, of course, I was able to join in. Pokemon of course are also invited, and I know how much you love to dress-up Eloise, so you might become a princess."

"Yay!" The kids smiled.

Giselle giggled to them. "Now, Ellie, how about you say we call up some people out of New York and let them know about a new Pokemon adventure?"

"Yeah!" Eloise beamed, grabbing her older sister's arm and pulling her up to the elevator to go up to their suite.

"I can't wait to tell Emi." Akito smiled.

"Plus, we get to dress up for this event," Estelle smiled back. "I wanna look like a princess."

"And you'll look perfect." Vincent said.

"Oh, thanks, Vincent." Estelle smiled as she hugged her big brother.

Vincent smiled down to his little sister and even patted her on the head.

* * *

Of course, Eloise had all sorts of clothes, and her own princess outfit, though Giselle wondered what to wear, so Nanny decided to bring the teenage girl into her room to let her borrow something, and where Akito was able to call Emi.

"Nanny, could I use the telephone?!" Akito called out.

"That's fine, dear, but please, absolutely no, no, no long distance!" Nanny called back.

"Yes, ma'am!" Akito replied as he then dialed the number for the Ketchum residence until he suddenly remembered that Ash and Emi were still traveling. "Um, hey, Mrs. Ketchum..." he then said. "Uh... Emi wouldn't happen to be home, would she?"

 ** _"Oh, I'm sorry, Akito, but she and Ash are with Brock, May, and Max..."_** Delia told him apologetically.

"Oh, right, forgot." Akito said.

 ** _"It's good to hear your voice though."_** Delia replied.

"It's good to talk to you too, sorry to bother you, ma'am... Okay, bye..." Akito said before hanging up the phone and slapped himself on the forehead. "That was so awkward!"

"You forgot?" Estelle smirked.

"Yes, I forgot..." Akito groaned.

"Were you daydreaming about Emi as your princess?" Estelle teased.

"Maybe." Akito smiled sheepishly.

Estelle giggled before she took out a purple princess dress that almost looked like Sofia's that Elizabeth had made just for her. "What do you think?" she then asked. "I asked Grandma Elizabeth to sew it for me."

"It's perfect." Akito said.

"Grandma Elizabeth is amazing when it comes to sewing," Estelle smiled. "I wanted to get a dress like Sofia's."

"And it suits you." Akito smiled back.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled back.

The Pokemon came to their trainers.

"Time to play dress-up!" Estelle smiled to the Pokemon with her brothers.

"Yay!" The female Ralts smiled.

"Dress-up?" Pupitar complained. "That's for girls!"

Teddy was soon shown to be dressed up.

"That's even worse..." Pupitar muttered.

"Oh, Teddy, you look so handsome~" Estelle smiled to her Pokemon.

"Aw, thanks, Mama." Teddy smiled back.

* * *

Soon enough, there was a large limo brought in by Eloise and Giselle so they could go to the next region for their next Pokemon adventure.

"This is the butler," Eloise told her cousins. "He usually takes me and Nanny to places around the world since Maggie can only take us around New York."

The kids then greeted the butler who smiled to them and waved to them, politely. "Next stop, Cameran Palace." he then announced as he began to drive them away from home to their next Pokemon adventure.

"Wahoo!" The kids smiled.

"So, Bruce, Bobby, are you guys enjoying your Pokemon?" Akito asked the brunette twins.

"It's pretty cool," Bruce smiled. "Especially since Eloise helps us out a little."

Bobby rolled his eyes about having Eloise helping them out since he didn't like the girl unlike his twin brother, and where his Pichu seemed to act the same way.

"Well, we did tell you that you'd get your own Pokemon eventually," Estelle smiled to the male twins. "Plus, now you can go on a journey with us."

"So, this girl Emi is Akito's girlfriend?" Yuko asked as she brushed Espeon's fur.

"Yep, yep, yep." Eloise smiled.

"Ugh, why does Eloise have to be the most special kid in the whole hotel and in New York?" Bobby complained. "I'm sick of it! What makes you so special, Eloise?"

"Bobby, don't make me tell your parents you've been badmouthing my sister..." Giselle scolded the young boy.

Bobby grumbled and folded his arms.

"Ah, don't listen to him, Eloise, he's just jealous cuz you're so special and an amazing girl." Bruce smiled.

"So, do you two have nicknames for your Pichus?" Vincent asked the Applewitz twins.

"We're still thinking about it, but I was thinking of calling mine Sparky." Bruce said as he hugged his Pichu while Bobby's Pichu just glared and looked grumpy like his trainer on a good day.

"I'm calling mine Surge." Bobby said.

"Sparky and Surge," Vincent replied. "Those names might be fitting."

"Thanks, Vincent." Bruce smiled.

"My first Pokemon journey..." Giselle said to herself. "Well, I do have to admit, I'm pretty excited... Especially with the dress that Nanny let me borrow."

"And where you'll have Eevee with you." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, yes..." Giselle replied. "Can't forget Eevee... What a first meeting we had."

The others giggled to that as they remembered when Giselle first met Eevee. Eevee soon came out of her Pokeball in excitement.

"Oh, Eevee!" Giselle gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I could not wait!" Eevee beamed as she latched onto her trainer. "I am so excited that my fur is standing on end!"

The butler glanced at that, but just had a small chuckle as he continued to drive until they made it to the Palace.

"I understand." Giselle giggled.

"Ah, is that the wonderful Eevee then, Giselle?" The butler smiled to the teenage girl.

"Yes, it is," Giselle smiled back to the butler. "When we visited Mother in Paris, she just fell in my lap, quite literally."

"Well, then you'll have to see which Eevee Evolution it'll evolve into." The butler said.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked out of confusion.

"Oh, Giselle, don't you know that Eevees evolve into different types and not just the same kind?" Felicity asked the girl.

"I guess I never thought about that." Giselle admitted.

Akito soon brought out a book all about Eevees and their evolutions and how to evolve them.

"Ah, so many Eevee evolvtions..." Giselle said.

"I like the Sylveon," Eloise smiled. "It's absolutely and positively pink!"

"Yeah, and it's a fairy type." Estelle also smiled.

"Sylveon does look lovely, Eloise," Giselle told her little sister. "I like the Flareon."

Eevee looked into the book with the two city hotel sisters to see what her future could possibly look like due to her Pokemon species. Each evolution had its own unique hairstyle. The butler drove for quite a while until they made their destination.

"We're here, girls." The butler told Giselle and Eloise.

"Thank you very much for the ride." Giselle smiled as she was going to pay him.

"Miss Giselle, you know you don't need to pay me." The butler smiled back.

"I know, but I thought you'd like to buy yourself something nice." Giselle insisted.

"Well, that was nice of you." The butler smiled.

"No problem." Giselle smiled back.

* * *

They soon came out of the car and were at Camaran Palace which excited all of them, even Bobby and Surge. Many people who were there were already dressed up like aristocrats.

"I can't wait to get dressed." Eloise smiled.

"Me neither!" Margarita beamed.

"I really hope the kimono Mother and Father let me borrow will be suitable." Yuko added.

Even though everyone was in a crowd, Akito looked around as he thought he heard Emi's voice, and where he could see her and where he saw a big strong man with them with yellow spiky hair.

* * *

"So, I guess as part of the festival, everyone's dressing up in traditional costumes." May told the others with her.

"What?!" Max replied to his older sister. "We don't have any costumes!"

"It says here you can get 'em at the Palace." Brock informed as he looked through a guidebook.

"So, then what are we waiting for? Let's get inside." The yellow spiky-haired man said.

Emi looked distracted.

"Emi?" Ash asked his sister. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like... Akito is here..." Emi replied like she had a hidden sense.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Are you okay, Miss Emi?" Lt. Surge asked the girl.

"I just feel like someone I really love and care about is somewhere near us." Emi told him.

* * *

"You feel like Emi is near us?" Estelle asked her twin brother. "I wonder how that can be."

"I just know it." Akito said.

"Akito?" Vincent asked.

Akito soon took a deep breath and zipped past the group like he was Mario the Plumber given an Invincibility Star and he rushed to find Emi since he knew that she had to be around here somewhere.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

Emi seemed to also be running and she and Akito soon stopped as they saw each other. They looked into each other's eyes before sharing a reunion hug.

"Hey!" Lt. Surge glared as he grabbed Akito by his collar. "Get away from her!"

"It's okay, Surge, it's just Akito," Ash told the man. "He's a friend of ours."

"Oh, sorry, didn't know." Lt. Surge said as he set Akito back down on the ground before standing back up to his eight foot tall height.

"Uh... Hi..." Akito blinked.

"Akito, this is Lt. Surge," Emi introduced. "He's the Gym Leader of Vermilion Gym, and specializes in electric Pokemon."

"And possibly the strongest man in the world." Lt. Surge smirked as he flexed his arms.

Akito cupped his mouth and snickered to that.

"And what is so funny?" Lt. Surge asked him.

"Sorry," Akito smirked. "It's just... When people say that, I just have to compare them to my dad."

"I'd like to meet him sometime, and test his strength." Lt. Surge smirked back.

A Pokeball soon opened and there came out Raichu as he flexed his own arms with Lt. Surge.

"So, uh, is he like your bodyguard or something?" Akito asked Emi.

"He said he needed to come with us over here about an emergency." Emi replied.

"And what might that be?" Akito asked the strong electric type gym leader.

"It's a bit private..." Lt. Surge replied.

Akito was curious, though he knew he would have to find out later.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone soon came into the palace to change their clothes.

"Isn't it lovely?" Giselle smiled to Eloise and the other younger girls as she wore a beautiful baby pink dress that came with elegant white gloves, golden earrings, and a shimmering crown. "Nanny wore this for her festival when she was my age."

"Aw!" Eloise smiled.

"It's so pretty, Giselle," Margarita also smiled. "Just like you are."

"We hope we can look just like you when we grow up." Yuko added.

"Aw, you girls are sweet." Giselle smiled to them before she went to change into her dress.

Akito soon caught up with the others along with Brock, Max, May, Ash, and Emi. Everyone then introduced themselves to each other, and of course, being a cute girl, Brock came toward Giselle and fell in love with her.

"Brock, what about Lucy?" Emi whispered to him while pulling him away by the ear.

"Ah, I just wanna get to know Eloise's mother first!" Brock yelped.

"I'm not her mother, I'm her sister," Giselle giggled. "You must be Brock."

"That would be me." Brock said.

"Yes, Eloise has told me a rather bit about you," Giselle replied. "You remind me of Walter the Concierge back at the Plaza. He has a crush on our mother. So, who's this Lucy person?"

"She's one of The Frontier Brains." Brock said.

"She sounds interesting..." Eloise replied as she brought out her princess outfit that she packed to wear to the festival while Estelle took out her purple dress that was a lot like Princess Sofia's. "Where is she anyway?"

"Back at her hometown." Brock said.

"Well, try to remember her while out here, okay?" Yuko told him.

"All right." Brock replied.

Everyone soon got dressed and once they were dressed, they then dressed up their Pokemon, and where most of them were in ridiculous outfits. There seemed to be a mysterious Pokemon who kept changing into other Pokemon which was very surprising, but at the same time, mysteriously confusing.

"I look ridiculous." Raichu groaned as he was dressed as a jester.

"My outfit's starting to look pretty good now." Pikachu smirked as he was dressed the same way.

"Oh, you wanna start somethin'?!" Raichu glared at the younger Pokemon.

"Guys, don't fight," Espeon told them as she sounded peaceful and in zen due to being raised by Yuko and her family. "It's not wise, and it can be dangerous unless the humans want us to fight."

"Oh, it's so filthy here, I hope I don't get my clothes dirty, I have to be clean!" Minccino scampered around anxiously while dressed like a bard, being raised by Margarita's family who were maids for the Plaza Hotel really made him paranoid about cleanliness.

"I'm not coming out!" Surge's voice glared as he hid behind some clothes which was easy due to his Pichu size.

"Aw, come on, Surge, come on out!" Sparky told his twin.

Bruce and Bobby soon came over to the Pichu who was out while waiting for the Pichu that was hiding.

"Never!" Surge glared.

"Your Pokemon seems to be as stubborn as you are." Bruce teased his twin brother.

"Very funny..." Bobby rolled his eyes before he soon went and got Surge out of his hiding place.

"No, don't, stop, put me down!" Surge begged.

"Come on, Surgy boy!" Bobby told his struggling Pichu.

Surge was soon shown in a princess outfit.

"Aww!" The girl cooed while some of the other Pokemon laughed at Surge who looked embarrassed.

* * *

Next was the rest of the group's turn to show their outfits. Eloise and her friends were princesses and young princes. Emi came out in her princess dress which made her smile since she was going to be the Pokemon Princess someday.

"Wow... Emi..." Akito whispered while blushing. "You look so... So... Wow..."

"Thanks," Emi smiled with a blush. "And you look pretty wow yourself."

Akito smiled back shyly to her.

"Interesting costume, Ash." Felicity commented.

"Thanks," Ash replied. "I'm an Aura Guardian."

"I wonder what Lt. Surge is wearing?" Estelle said.

"Hmm... I guess I'll take the green... "Lt. Surge decided. "Green is my color."

"Hey, mine too." Vincent smiled to the man.

"Cool." Lt. Surge smirked as he playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Vincent complained.

"Ah, kid, I didn't hit you that hard." Lt. Surge chuckled as he went to change.

Akito sighed. "I love Vincent, he's my brother, but... Sometimes I wish I had a brother who was big and strong like me... Like when Dad would fight with Grandpa Patrick or Goku just for sport."

After a short while, Lt. Surge came out with his outfit's sleeves gone. Everyone looked to him.

"Well, how do I look?" Lt. Surge asked for their approval.

"Oh, you look simply très handsome and strong." Eloise commented.

"Oui." Felicity agreed since she was the only one who understood Eloise's French mannerisms.

"You do look nice, sir..." Giselle agreed.

"Why thank you." Lt. Surge winked.

* * *

They soon went out to join the festivity once they were all dressed and ready to go. Lt. Surge seemed to be looking around for someone as they were about to sit down in the audience as there was going to be a great Pokemon battle.

"Lieutenant, who are you looking for?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, um, no one." Lt. Surge replied.

"Sir...?" Akito asked and crossed his arms as he knew that was a lie.

Lt. Surge sighed sharply as he saw he couldn't lie. "Well, to be honest, I came all this way because I'm looking for my son."

"You have a son?" Emi asked.

"It's a long story, but yes..." Lt. Surge sighed sharply. "His name is Samson."

"What happened?" Felicity asked him. "Sil vous plait, tell us."

"Yeah, maybe we can help you find him." Akito said.

"I haven't seen him since he was a baby..." Lt. Surge frowned. "He has a dog though named Goliath."

"So, how long has it been since then?" Vincent asked.

"Too long..." Lt. Surge replied. "He probably wouldn't want to see me anyway, I mean, I left him and his mother just to work in the Vermilion Gym."

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

Lt. Surge frowned back while staring down. "I heard that Ash and the others were traveling, and I decided to go with them to maybe find my son and bring our family back together... I haven't seen young Samson since he was a baby and when his dog was just a puppy."

"Do you have a picture?" Bruce asked.

"Just baby pictures..." Lt. Surge frowned. "I must be a terrible father."

"Not if you keep the baby pictures of him." Bruce said.

"Well, I do have one that I've been keeping for good luck, I think it even helped me earn my Thunder Badge." Lt. Surge smiled.

"But aren't you the gym leader?" Emi asked.

"I had to work my way up," Lt. Surge told Emi. "I had to earn my own badge before handing it out to others. Now, shall we get to the arena?"

The others agreed with him. Akito looked curious and wondered about this son of Lt. Surge and his dog. It made him think of that time when his father was secretly helping Zadavia get to her brother Optimatus which is why the 'Boss Lady of the Loonatics' couldn't meet them in person and why his dad was gone so often during that time, and where he knew what he had to do for Lt. Surge.

* * *

"That's a really nice princess dress, Eloise." Bruce smiled bashfully.

"Thanks, Bruce," Eloise smiled back. "My mother's new friend in New York made it for me. Her name is Michelle Tanner."

"Our family knows her and the rest of the Tanner family." Estelle smiled.

"Your family knows Michelle Tanner?" Eloise gasped.

"Oh, yeah, Aunt Jessica went to school with Stephanie," Vincent replied. "I've always wanted to meet them."

"Amazing." Eloise smiled.

Ditto smiled as he climbed up on top of Eloise's head as always.

Giselle held Eevee in her arms and gently stroked her fluffy fur. "Oh, Eevee, your fur is so soft and warm... Just like our winter coats when we went to visit Zhenka in Moscow."

"Fur coat?" Eevee asked.

"Yes," Giselle replied. "Our grandmother sent us a Rolls by rail and these mink fur coats to keep warm in Russia. She wanted us to be comfortable."

"W-Were they from real animals?" Eevee trembled.

"Well, I didn't want mine to be..." Giselle replied. "I'm a pescetarian."

"Whew." Eevee smiled.

"What's a pesk... A... Tarium...?" Yuko asked.

"Pescetarian," Giselle pronounced slowly for the Japanese girl. "That means I don't eat meat, but I do eat fish, and eggs, but not like steak, chicken, or pork. I also don't like to wear actual fur because I don't like harming animals... I guess you could call me the opposite of that devil woman, Cruella deVil."

"Yeah, that woman was evil." Estelle said.

Giselle soothed her Eevee and began to stroke her fur. Eevee giggled and nuzzled up against her new trainer.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, the illustrious ruler of Camaran Palace: Lady Ilene!" A man announced.

The queen was soon shown.

"Oh, she's so beautiful... Like Queen Elizabeth..." Eloise smiled.

Giselle smiled back to her little sister as she stroked Eevee's fur. Lady Ilene smiled to the crowd as she held a Mime Jr in her arms before letting it step on the balcony.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"Oh, just look at her..." May smiled to the queen. "She's beautiful."

"And now, in honor of Sir Aaron and his noble deeds, we will begin our annual Pokemon contest!" Lady Ilene announced.

"Go, Ash!" Emi cheered.

"You got it, Emi!" Ash smiled to his sister as he went out to the battle field with Pikachu.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Vincent smiled.

* * *

An opponent soon joined Ash on the field and released his Pokemon that was a Breloom. Pikachu glared to his opponent before flying off of Ash's shoulder. The entire contest was intense, but also very fun.

"Take that, Toadstool wannabe!" Bruce laughed at Breloom's defeat.

Of course, Lady Ilene enjoyed the match as she watched with her Mime Jr before it was with another Mime Jr, but it was actually the shape-shifting Pokemon. Ash cheered and hugged Pikachu as they won the first battle. A knight soon came next with his Pokemon which was a Weavile.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"Oh, I like that one." Felicity smiled to the black cat Pokemon.

More and more Pokemon fought against each other. Eevee, despite being a Pokemon, didn't seem to like the violence, and buried her face in Giselle's shirt. Giselle understood why Eevee didn't like to watch.

"Oh, Dios mío, this is a pretty intense Pokemon battle!" Margarita gasped.

"Don't worry, Margarita, everything will be fine." Eloise soothed her best friend.

"Yeah." Ditto added with a smile.

"Look, Felicity, a Misdreavus." Mismagius smiled to her trainer.

"Hey, you're right!" Felicity smiled back. "That's so cool."

Mismagius smiled back to her trainer.

"I don't believe I've seen another Misdreavus..." Felicity replied.

The Pokemon matches went on for a while. Each one seemed even better than the last, but in the end, Ash had won.

"Way to go, Ash!" Emi beamed. "That's my brother!"

"We have a new guardian of the year!" The host announced. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The crowd soon cheered for Ash.

"Yeah, we did it!" Ash cheered for himself and Pikachu.

Pikachu was about to go up to Ash until an Aipom came from nowhere and came between the two to cheer with the electric mouse Pokemon.

A knight soon came up to Ash before removing the helmet and revealing a female face. "That was a great battle," she smiled to the winners of the battles. "Congratulations, you two."

"I did not see that coming." Vincent said.

"The knight's a girl!" May gasped.

The others wondered how that could be.

"Nice to meet you," The knight smiled to Ash and Pikachu. "I'm Kidd."

 _'That's an interesting name.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"And I'm Brock, at your service," Brock bowed as he came up behind the female knight and took her hand. "I'd like you to know if you're ever in need of a squire, you can count on-"

"Good grief!" Max groaned as he tugged Brock away from Kidd. "Even a suit of armor can't protect a girl from you."

"How many times does he do that?" Bruce asked.

"Every time Brock sees a pretty girl, it's kind of a routine at this point." Vincent replied.

"Uh, where did Lt. Surge go?" Estelle asked.

"Down there." May groaned.

* * *

Everyone then looked to see where Lt. Surge had gone off to with his Raichu, and they saw him with the queen.

"Um, hello there." Lt. Surge greeted Ilene.

"What is he doing over there?" Emi groaned with May about Lt. Surge.

"Hello." Ilene greeted back.

"Hello there." Lt. Surge bowed with his Raichu.

"May I help you, sir?" Ilene asked the man and his Pokemon.

'Please don't try to hit on her.' Emi thought to herself.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Lt. Surge asked Ilene.

"Yes, it is..." Ilene smiled as she held Mime Jr in her arms. "Oh, what a handsome Raichu you have."

Raichu smirked to that as his yellow cheeks glowed from admiration.

"Thanks, he gets that a lot." Lt. Surge said.

Ilene looked over as Lt. Surge appeared which worried the maid.

"Shall I call security?" The maid asked the Queen and Ilene.

"I'm sure he means no harm." Lady Ilene smiled nervously.

Guards soon came over and tried to get him away from Ilene.

"Shall we dispose of this gentleman, Lady Ilene?" A guard asked.

"Let him go, boys, we were just talking." Ilene told her guardsmen.

"You were?" The second guard asked.

"Yes, please, boys, let him be." Ilene requested.

Mime Jr agreed with her as it even seemed to like Lt. Surge and his Raichu. The guards soon backed off and let the two talk.

"I'm so sorry; they were just doing their job," Ilene said. "Though, it looked like you weren't even moving when they tried to escort you out."

"Heh... Well, I'm a pretty strong man." Lt. Surge chuckled.

Mime Jr. started to mimic him as it flexed its arms.

"I think Mime Jr agrees. "Ilene giggled.

Lt. Surge smiled.

"So, what brings you to Camaran Palace?" Ilene asked Lt. Surge as she let Mime Jr sit on the floor with Raichu.

Lt. Surge started to explain why he was there.

"You lost your son?" Ilene frowned. "Oh, that sounds so sad."

"I haven't seen him since he was a baby." Lt. Surge nodded.

"I'm sure you'll find him here and if not, there's plenty of other places to search." Ilene said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Lt. Surge smiled at her support.

* * *

"Huh, looks like he's not trying to hit on her." May said.

"Maybe he's trying to woo her." Emi replied.

"Yeah, possibly." May said.

* * *

"I hate to cut this short, but I must let the others into the palace, maybe you'd like to join us?" Ilene invited.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose..." Lt. Surge replied before he realized what he said. "Wait, what am I saying? I came here with the Ketchum siblings to escort them!"

"So, then, shall we?" Ilene asked.

"We shall." Lt. Surge nodded.

Everyone then came into the palace and Ilene smiled to Lt. Surge as she let him come with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Giselle took out a pocket mirror as she checked her face before powdering her nose while everyone else went ahead inside, and where soon enough, everyone was going inside. When Giselle looked behind her reflection, she thought she saw a boy and a lion, but when she turned back, no one was there which made her shrug and put her mirror away and continue to go inside with her Eevee.

"I sure hope Nanny isn't too, _too_ , **too** lonely without us back at the Plaza." Eloise pouted.

"I think a certain old man is keeping her company." Giselle said.

"Giselle, do you know Sir Wilkes well?" Eloise asked.

"A bit, yes," Giselle replied. "Nanny and Sir Wilkes used to spend a lot of time together before you were born. Also, he's a much better match for her than Lord John Covington. I haven't met him, but Nanny says he was a 'rawther' terrible man who only used her before Mother hired her to be our nanny when you were about to be born."

"Oh, my..." Eloise frowned.

"Let's not worry about the past now," Giselle soothed her younger sister as she knelt down to her height. "Let's go show what a beautiful Princess of the Plaza you are with that dress that Ms. Tanner made for you."

"Do I really look pretty?" Eloise smiled to her big sister.

"Absolutely and perfectly pretty," Giselle smiled back. "You look cuter than when you danced with Leon at the Debutante Ball."

"Aw!" Eloise smiled.

Giselle smiled back and hugged Eloise. Eloise hugged Giselle back and giggled up to her big sister.

* * *

Everyone soon came inside and all together. Ash was asked to come to the front with Pikachu.

 _'I wonder what he'll get as a prize?'_ Emi thought to herself.

"This is the staff of the guardian that once belonged to the great Sir Aaron," Ilene told Ash as she approached him. "According to our tradition, the winner of the Pokemon Contest is named The Aura Guardian for the year, and is presented with this staff."

"Awesome." Both Ash and Pikachu whispered in awestruck.

"On behalf of my people, Ash, it's yours." Ilene smiled to the boy.

 _'Ooh.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"This really belonged to Sir Aaron?" Ash smiled as he accepted the staff.

There seemed to be a sparkle in the gemstone which puzzled both Ash and Pikachu.

 ** _'Why did you betray me?'_ **A dark voice asked Ash.

Hearing this caused Ash to be confused. "Uh, did you say something, ma'am?" The Pokemon trainer asked the maid.

"Not a word." The maid replied.

"Is someone else here?" Mime Jr replied as he looked around with Pikachu.

 _'I hope it'll be time to dance soon.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Now we will begin the Grand Ball, honoring Sir Aaron and our new guardian, enjoy yourselves, everyone!" Ilene announced.

Akito bowed to Emi and kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

A new knight soon came over to Kidd with his eyes and hair covered with his helmet.

"About time you got here." Kidd smirked playfully.

The mysterious knight nodded to Kidd in silence.

"Aw, come on, take that helmet off," Kidd smirked. "You know you can trust me~"

"Yeah, but he's here and I don't want him to recognize me." The mysterious knight said, sounding like a teenage boy.

"He's here?" Kidd asked. "He who?"

"My father." The mysterious knight told her.

"Oh, I see..." Kidd replied.

The mysterious knight nodded as he kept his helmet on.

"Um... Eloise..." Bruce nervously came up to the blonde girl. "Would you... Uh... I mean, if you'd like... Will you... Would you want to... Uh... D-Dance... With..."

"I'd love to." Eloise smiled.

"R-Really?" Bruce seemed to blush.

"Yes, let's!" Eloise beamed and soon went out onto the dance floor with him.

"Um, great!" Bruce smiled sheepishly and began to dance with Eloise.

"Aw!" Giselle smiled.

"Excuse me?" Brock blushed and shook to Kidd who was now in a dress and out of her shining armor. "May I have this dance, Kidd?!"

Kidd looked at him before seeing the mysterious knight asking Giselle to dance. Giselle stood by as she smiled to her little sister.

"Pardon me, mi'lady, but would you like to dance?" The knight asked the girl.

Giselle looked around before pointing to herself.

"Yes, you." The knight replied.

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Giselle blushed.

"I have a feeling you might be a lovely dancer." The mysterious knight smiled as he held his hand out to her.

"Well, I did sometimes study ballet at my school in London." Giselle smiled bashfully.

"Let's see what you got." The knight told her.

Giselle and the knight soon joined together on the dance floor with the other dancers.

"Sure." Kidd said to Brock.

"Wooow!" Brock beamed with hearts in his eyes before he danced with Kidd.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth also seemed to be at the palace, and to everyone's surprise, they had a little visitor with them.

"Molly!" The others called in surprise to the imaginative young girl from the Spell of the Unknown.

"What are you doing here?" Estelle smiled at the young girl.

"Aunt Jessie and Uncle James brought me here while Mom and Daddy are having a second honeymoon," Molly smiled back. "I'll be here all week!"

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Uh... Who's your friend?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, this is Molly Hale," Estelle introduced. "She's from Greenfield, and is the daughter of Spencer and Amy Hale. Molly, this is Bobby Applewitz, he's from the Plaza Hotel in New York City where Eloise and Giselle live."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Molly smiled at Bobby.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Bobby replied.

"Oh, is that a Pichu?" Molly smiled down to the Pokemon beside the brunette boy.

"Oh, yeah," Bobby said. "My twin brother and I got Pichus for Hanukkah."

"Hanukkah...?" Molly tilted her head at the holiday name.

"It's kinda like Christmas." Bobby said.

"Oh... I see..." Molly replied. "I've never heard of Hanukkah. Um... Would you like to dance with me?"

"What?!" Bobby's eyes widened.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Molly repeated.

"Uh..." Bobby stammered before shrugging. "Okay..."

Molly smiled as she then began to dance with Bobby. Everyone was soon dancing. Well, almost everyone. Jessie and James even seemed to be dancing with each other while Meowth was looking for the food. The Pokemon were even going to enjoy the festivity along with a dog.

"Ash, Akito and I are going to dance, okay?" Emi told her big brother as he sat on a throne.

"Go ahead," Ash smiled to her. "Have fun, you two."

"Try and have fun too." Emi said.

Ash nodded to her. Emi giggled as she soon moved out to dance with Akito. Ash soon decided all his Pokemon should come out and have fun at the party too, so he threw his Pokeballs out to join Pikachu, and where he was going to join them.

* * *

The others soon decided to let their own Pokemon join in on the fun. Eevee hid behind Giselle's legs as she looked shy to see the other Pokemon. Teddy understood why Eevee was shy. Eevee looked over to the formerly shy Pokemon.

"You nervous about seeing other Pokemon up close?" Teddy asked her.

Eevee nodded.

"Don't worry," Teddy smiled. "Everyone here is nice."

Eevee still hid away.

"Come on, don't be scared." Teddy soothed as he helped her out from behind Giselle.

Eevee seemed to trust Teddy. Teddy smiled to Eevee and Eevee soon smiled back to him.

"Hang on, guys, don't forget about me!" Ash smiled to the Pokemon and was about to join them, only to be stopped by the maid.

"You're not allowed to leave your chair!" The maid told Ash. "As Guardian, you must sit still, and look dignified."

"Bummer." Emi told Ash as Akito dipped her in their dance.

"All night?!" Ash groaned before sulking with Mime Jr.

The only ones that weren't dancing as well were Ilene and Lt. Surge.

"Oh, such a lovely evening." Ilene smiled at the sight. She soon noticed Lt. Surge and decided to go talk with him.

Lt. Surge sighed as he looked isolated.

"Are you all right, sir?" Ilene asked the man.

"Yeah," Lt. Surge sighed. "Just still thinking about my son."

"I'm very sorry," Ilene frowned. "What separated you two anyway?"

"My job..." Lt. Surge sighed. "I promised to be back at a moment's notice, but... I feel I've let him down."

"Well, you're looking for him now, so that's good." Ilene said.

"I suppose so," Lt. Surge replied. "Oh, listen to me go on about my boring story..."

Ilene soon decided that now would be a good time for a dance. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Lt. Surge's eyes widened and he looked to her and she smiled to him. "Uh, well, if you insist."

The two of them soon went to the dance floor and danced though was a bit of a challenge with how big Lt. Surge was.

"Have you danced before?" Ilene asked.

"Uh, well, I can always try." Lt. Surge smiled sheepishly.

The two of them started dancing, though he did have to bend down.

* * *

"Personally, I always prefer dining to dancing!" Meowth smiled as he was under a table with a bunch of food for himself. He soon saw a dog, and being a Cat Pokemon, he panicked.

The dog blinked at him.

"Uh... Meow?" Meowth smiled nervously.

The dog soon barked and chased him.

"Yeah, should have seen this coming." Meowth sighed before he screamed as he ran.

The dog barked loudly as he chased Meowth.

"Eloise, did you bring your dog?" Felicity asked.

"No, no, no, that can't be," Eloise said as she danced with Bruce. "Weenie is back at the Plaza with Nanny, Skipperdee, and Sir Wilkes!"

"Besides, Weenie is a pug," Mismagius said. "Though... I do wonder who that dog is that is chasing Meowth?"

"Well, he sure has interesting fur color." Felicity said.

" **JESSIE! JAMES! HELP!** " Meowth cried out.

"Um, is that your dog?" Giselle asked the mysterious knight.

The knight looked over. "Goliath?!"

Hearing this caught Lt. Surge's attention. The dog continued to chase Meowth. The knight soon came toward the dog and stopped in front of it. The dog soon stopped in front of the knight and quietly whimpered while Meowth kept running.

"Goliath, I thought I told you to stay put." The knight whispered to the dog.

"Sorry..." The dog whimpered. "But I saw a cat."

"Would you please excuse me?" Lt. Surge asked Ilene with a bow.

"Of course." Ilene approved with a curtsy.

Lt. Surge soon went to Goliath and the knight. The knight looked up with Goliath as Lt. Surge came by.

* * *

"Excuse me, could I talk with you, young man?" Lt. Surge asked the mysterious knight.

The mysterious knight simply stayed silent.

"I believe I asked you a question." Lt. Surge told him.

The mysterious knight turned around, ignoring him and soon walked off with his dog.

"It's you, isn't it?" Lt. Surge asked to make them stop walking. "Samson?"

The mysterious knight seemed to stop at the mention of that name before sighing.

"It is you, isn't it?" Lt. Surge asked.

The mysterious knight sighed again before taking off his helmet to reveal a youthful face with black hair, though he did look a bit like Lt. Surge in some places.

"Hey, Dad." Samson sighed.

"So, you are my son." Lt. Surge replied.

"Yes, I am, and you're my father who left me!" Samson glared slightly.

Goliath simply growled and barked in agreement.

"Samson..." Lt. Surge frowned.

"What kind of real father would abandon his son?" Samson glared. "Why don't you do us both a favor and get out of the way before Goliath turns into a lion?"

Goliath soon reminded his boy about his magic gold bracelets as he put his right paw on one of them. Samson pet Goliath before glaring to Lt. Surge.

"Please, let me explain..." Lt. Surge told Samson. "I'm sorry I hurt you and your mother... Where is your mother anyway?"

"She died when I was younger." Samson softly told Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge went wide-eyed as he didn't know that his wife was dead. Samson soon bowed his head in silence for his mother's respect.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Lt. Surge said to his son. "And I'm sorry that I abandoned you and your mother, but I had to take care of some things in my Pokemon Gym. It wasn't because I didn't love you or your mother."

Samson could tell his father was being sincere. Goliath looked up to Samson and seemed to have the same thoughts and feelings as his master. Everything seemed to be quiet now. Giselle looked around for her dancing partner.

"I must be getting back to my lady." Samson said.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Lt. Surge asked while Raichu snickered.

"I just met her." Samson blushed.

"Oh... I see..." Lt. Surge replied. "She's cute."

Samson soon put his helmet back on before going back to Giselle. Lt. Surge and Raichu decided to let Samson go back to dancing with Giselle.

Giselle smiled before she looked as cute and innocent as her little sister. "Here's what I like: A charming boy to dance with." she then told herself like when Eloise first danced with Leon.

Samson soon started to dance with Giselle again. Giselle smiled to Samson like he was the boy of her dreams. Goliath soon saw Meowth again and followed his instincts.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe what I just saw," Meowth frowned. "I gotta tell the others."

Goliath barked and soon chased after the Cat Pokemon.

"Yow! Not you again!" Meowth yelped before running from Goliath.

Goliath continued to chase after him and where they were running upstairs now.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Meowth complained. "What did I ever do to you?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Both Meowth and Goliath were soon with the other Pokemon.

"Hey, Meowth, you look like you've seen Gengar." Pikachu chuckled.

"Is that a joke about Ghost Pokemon?!" Mismagius glared.

"No, really!" Pikachu yelped.

Goliath was soon seen chasing Meowth. The Pokemon spread out as Goliath chased Meowth.

"One of you stop this crazy thing!" Meowth begged.

"Should we?" Sparky smirked playfully.

"Why not?" Surge smirked back.

" **PLEEEEASE!** " Meowth begged as he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, why did I have to be so irresistible?!"

"Okay, okay, we'll help." Mismagius laughed.

"Thank you!" Meowth said.

The Pokemon soon let Meowth run ahead, but run behind them as they stood in front of the predatory dog, and where this caused Goliath to stop. The Pokemon smirked to the dog. Goliath tilted his head since he had never seen Pokemon before.

"What's with him?" The male Ralts asked.

"I don't think he's seen Pokemon before." The female Ralts said to her twin, and where she was right as the dog sniffed them.

Pikachu came up to Goliath and touched his nose. Goliath sniffled and sneezed to that.

"He sure is cute." Espeon smiled.

"Is he filthy though?!" Minccino got paranoid.

"Relax, buddy!" Ditto told the Pokemon who was obsessed with cleaning. "Man, you really need to get out of the Plaza more away from Margarita's mother and aunt."

"Well, I can't help it if they're maids with Johanna, Mabel, and Lily." Minccino stuck his tongue out.

Teddy soon bent down to Goliath. Goliath looked to Teddy before growling.

"Guess he thinks I'm a real bear..." Teddy said.

"Well, can ya blame him?" Vulpix replied. "I'm just surprised he hasn't chased me, I thought dogs liked to chase foxes."

"Don't worry, we're friendly." Mismagius told Goliath.

Goliath backed up as he looked to the Pokemon. "What are you all?" he then finally spoke to them all.

"We're a special species known as Pokemon," Pikachu told him. "We live with humans, and they train us to fight, and we often travel with them."

"And why were you chasing me?!" Meowth glared at Goliath.

"Well, sorry, it's my anatomy," Goliath said like it was obvious. "I mean, you're a cat."

"I am not a cat!" Meowth glared. "Well... I'm sorta cat-like, but I'm a Meowth!"

"A what?" Goliath asked.

"A Meowth!" Meowth repeated. "It's the kinda Pokemon I am."

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Goliath smiled sheepishly. "I guess I couldn't help it."

"Oi." Meowth groaned.

"So, Meowth, what were you trying to tell us before this dog chased you?" Vulpix asked.

"You'll never believe this, but I saw Kidd!" Meowth replied. "She's trying to find a Mew!"

"She is?" Vulpix asked. "As in catch it?"

"That's what I heard anyways," Meowth said. "I don't know who she was talkin' to, but she was tellin' someone she was sent on findin' it over here."

"Then we better protect it," Goliath said. "This sounds serious."

"It is..." Meowth shivered nervously. "I may look like a brave knight, but I may need a little help here."

"We'll all help." Pupitar said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Teddy agreed. "All right, everybody, let's do this thing. Go, Team Dynamite!"

"But I thought we could be Team Super Cool?" Vulpix replied.

"As I recall, it was Team Awesome." Ditto suggested.

"I voted for Team Alpha Pokemon Squadron." Mismagius muttered dryly.

"Alright, alright, alright," Teddy decided. "From henceforth, we're all to be known as Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Pokemon Squadron."

"That is one long team name." Goliath said.

The Pokemon just shrugged. Goliath chuckled as he grew to like the Pokemon so far.

"So, does Kidd work for Giovanni?" Surge asked Meowth.

"I don't think so..." Meowth replied. "Where ever this Mew is, we gotta help it."

"But how will we find it?" Sparky asked.

"That, will be a challenge..." Meowth admitted.

"Hmm..." Ditto hummed before morphing into said Pokemon, but was his purple color. "If I were a Mew, where would I be?"

"Wait... Isn't Mew playful?" Pupitar asked.

"It's possible..." Teddy said to his cousin.

"So, then we'll just have to find a Pokemon that's playful." Vulpix said.

"Right." The other Pokemon agreed.

"Should we use attacks?" Meowth asked.

"We probably shouldn't," Sparky replied. "We might scare it away."

"Uh, Vulpix, have there always been two of you?" Goliath asked out of confusion.

"What?" Vulpix asked before turning to his right.

There was another Vulpix who blinked to him and soon copied his every move.

"Mew?" Vulpix asked the second Vulpix.

The second Vulpix smiled nervously.

"It's you... It is you, isn't it?!" Vulpix demanded.

The second Vulpix soon shook before becoming Mew.

"Whoa!" The group smiled.

"I'm sorry I tricked you, but I can't be found..." Mew told the other Pokemon.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

" _They're_ after me..." Mew trembled. "The Weavils too!"

"Those Pokemon always give me the creeps." Sparky shivered.

"Me too..." Mew pouted. "It'll be worse if they find me."

"We'll protect you." Goliath said.

"Oh, thank you so much..." Mew replied. "Again, I'm sorry for tricking you all, but I can't let her find me."

"Oh, don't worry about that now," Pikachu smiled. "Why don't we play?"

"Yeah!" The other Pokemon agreed.

"Yeah." Goliath smiled to them.

All of the Pokemon soon began to play with Mew together.

* * *

Munchlax, of course, was mostly interested in food and soon ate the food that Meowth had found. Goliath didn't found that fair. Munchlax smirked as he was about to go with the food.

"You should share!" Goliath scolded the hungry Pokemon.

"Who?" Munchlax blinked innocently. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Goliath said.

"Couldn't be." Munchlax replied.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Goliath glared.

"Oh, Munchlax never plays~" Meowth teased.

"I saw you take Meowth's food!" Goliath barked.

"Must've been someone else... Don't make that noise though..." Munchlax replied.

"What?" Goliath glared. "Oh... **THIS?!** " he then barked louder.

"Yoink!" Meowth yelped at the loud barking, and where he jumped before ending up by Munchlax before seeing his stolen food.

Munchlax gasped. Goliath then pushed Munchlax out of the way and allowed Meowth to take his food back.

"Thanks for the heads up." Meowth said as he got his food back.

Goliath hid a small smile to Meowth. The Pokemon were all having fun, but little did they know, they would soon be encountered by the one who wanted to take Mew for herself.

"Well, hello there, Mew~" A female voice smirked as she was accompanied by her two Weavils. "I want you to tag Mew with this transmitter."

* * *

Samson noticed Kidd was missing and had a feeling she might have been up to no good.

"You're such a gentleman." Giselle blushed to Samson.

"Please, excuse me, I have to go." Samson said with a bow.

"Oh... Um... Okay..." Giselle replied softly.

Samson nodded before he soon ran off to find out if his suspicions were right, and of course, they were. Giselle soon sat down at a table. Eloise giggled as she danced with Bruce before waving to her big sister. Giselle simply waved back.

* * *

The Weavils soon hopped like ninjas with the transmitter to see the other Pokemon.

"Oh, my!" Mew gasped after seeing the Weavils and floated out of the way.

" **STOP THAT MEW!** " One Weavil commanded to the other and they soon both chased the Mew.

"Leave her alone!" Goliath barked before attacking the second Weavil.

The second Weavil snarled while the first glared at Goliath before tackling him.

"Run, or, fly, Mew!" Goliath called out. "FLY!"

Mew yelped as she soon flew away to avoid the Weavils before they then used Frost Breath on the dog, and which caused the dog to howl for help.

"Goliath?" Samson called out as he heard the dog howl while he was going up a flight of stairs. He then heard many Pokemon battle cries and this meant he needed to power-up. "I'm coming, Goliath, with Samson Power!" The black-haired boy told himself in strong determination.

"That'll teach you for getting in our way." One Weavil mocked Goliath while the other got the transmitter for Mew.

Samson soon used his gold magic bracelets which caused him to transform into a super powerful older version of himself. Goliath barked even louder.

* * *

Samson soon broke into the room and looked around for his dog before glaring at the Weavils who were tormenting his pet. The Pokemon gasped in shock. Samson hit his golden bracelets together and summoned the power onto Goliath, and which turned the dog into a strong and powerful lion.

"Oooohhh..." The Pokemon were amazed by that.

Goliath soon snarled to the Weaviles while Samson glared at them.

"Uh-oh..." The Weaviles gulped before attacking them with their Frost Breath.

"Look out, Lion and Kid!" Meowth cried out in worry for Samson and Goliath.

Goliath began to roar loudly which shook the room and blew away the attack. The Weavils shivered and even held each other.

"Stay away from Mew!" Goliath roared like the lion he was.

* * *

While that was going on, the dance soon ended.

"You okay, Ash?" Emi asked her brother who just had to sit and watch.

"I just can't believe this staff is hundreds of years old, and now I'm holding it." Ash told his sister.

"I know, and it looks like an ordinary staff." Emi said.

Ash's eyes widened.

"What?" Emi asked.

"It's that voice again..." Ash murmured.

"What voice?" Emi asked.

"I heard a voice in this staff," Ash told his sister. 'It said something about Sir Aaron."

"Really?" Emi asked. "Weird."

"And now, one last tribute for Sir Aaron," Ilene told the people as they stopped dancing. "Our Aura Guardian will give the signal to start the fireworks."

"That's me." Ash told Emi.

Emi nodded to her brother. Ash then stood up from his throne.

"Assume the pose of the guardian!" The maid whispered to Ash.

"What do you mean 'pose'?" Ash asked her.

Emi was confused as well before looking at the portrait of Sir Aaron and cleared her throat to Ash. Ash looked to her with a nod and soon copied the pose of Sir Aaron in the portrait. Once that was set, outside of the palace, the fireworks filled the full moon night sky. Everyone oohed and awed at the fireworks. Mime Jr smiled as he climbed onto Ilene's shoulders. Emi soon noticed something was happening to the staff.

 **'I believed in you.'** A dark voice told Ash.

"Oh, is something the matter?!" The maid panicked as the staff shook in Ash's hands.

"Ash, quick, let go of the staff!" Emi told him.

"Huh? Oh, sure, Emi!" Ash replied before doing as his younger sister said.

"That should make it stop shaking now." Emi said.

The staff soon glowed and everyone flinched in shock and blindness from the bright light. The staff shook from the bright light and it soon summed out a creature in the ballroom.

"What _is_ that?" Eloise asked.

" **SIR AARON!** " The creature snarled before jumping toward Ash. " **Why did you abandon the Creed?!** "

"Telepathy..." Ash whispered as he could hear the creature through his mind which was why no one else could hear him.

" **ANSWER ME!** " The creature sounded angry with Ash, thinking he was Sir Aaron.

Emi couldn't tell why the creature was talking about Sir Aaron before seeing its eyes were closed. The creature's eyes soon fluttered open and saw Ash right in front of him. He looked confused before looking all around everyone else in the ballroom. Seeing all of this soon made him hop off.

"Who was that?" Ash wondered.

"Lucario." The maid replied.

"Why did Lucario look confused?" Emi asked the maid.

"According to our legends, it was a Pokemon who served Sir Aaron." Ilene informed.

"Right." The maid replied.

"From in here?" Ash asked as he looked at the staff.

"How is that possible?" Akito asked.

The kids looked concerned as Lucario rushed out of the palace.

"This festival must've awaken him somehow." Emi guessed.

* * *

Lucario began to make his way to a room that he seemed to know the way to. He was confused of the fireworks as he wondered why everyone was celebrating when they were under attack. He soon arrived at a door. Memories began to flash through his mind as he thought of older times.

"Lucario, from now on, this castle is going to be your new home, and the place where you train," Sir Aaron told the Pokemon before he soon opened the door and opened it. "I'll teach you everything I learned, and you can also be a user of the aura." He smiled to the Pokemon.

"Thank you..." Lucario replied.

"Yes, the aura is inside." Sir Aaron informed as he put his hand to his heart.

Lucario soon saw how his room looked now.

"And soon one day, you will learn to trust it." Sir Aaron told Lucario.

Lucario soon came into the room, both present and past day.

* * *

It had changed so much and looked more like a display than a room, and where it made Lucario wonder of how long he was in the staff. Akito, of course, decided to go after Lucario. He soon walked into the room. The others came after Akito as Lucario explored.

"Lucario." Ilene called to the elusive Pokemon.

"Lady Rin?" Lucario smiled hopefully. He soon saw that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"I'm not who you think I am." Ilene frowned apologetically as her maid flicked the light switch on.

Lucario soon looked disappointed.

"You see, my name is Lady Ilene, and Lady Rin was one of my ancestors." Ilene explained to the Pokemon before walking up to him and gave him a hug.

'This must be a lot for him to take in.' Emi thought to herself.

"You've been asleep for a long time, Lucario~..." Ilene soothed the Pokemon.

"Is it possible?" Lucario wondered.

"I am telling you the truth." Ilene told Lucario.

"But... I was just in this room..." Lucario backed up before backing up against a glass case. "Just a few days ago!"

"I think that might have been years ago." Bruce said.

"Please believe me," Ilene told Lucario. "It may seem like days have gone, but in reality is you haven't walked in this palace for centuries."

"That is a real long time." Yuko said to the others.

Lucario looked all around as he had a lot on his mind right now. Emi could tell this was a lot for Lucario to take in. They soon went into the throne room so Ilene could tell Lucario everything that she knew that was handed down from her family for generations, and where he would be learning of what he missed.

"According to the stories that were passed down, you vanished during the battle," Ilene told Lucario. "Can you explain what happened?"

" **There were two huge armies on the move,** " Lucario bowed. " **Each side sworn to destroy the other. The Palace was trapped in the middle, I went out to see if there was a way to stop them from fighting, but it was hopeless.** "

"How so?" Estelle asked.

" **There was no peace.** " Lucario replied.

"Ohh." Felicity said.

"But how was Sir Aaron able to make peace?" Ash wondered.

" **What**?" Lucario looked at him.

"Our legend says Sir Aaron found a way to end the battle and save the Palace." Ilene replied.

"Sounds like he did something right." Akito said.

" **IMPOSSIBLE!** " Lucario snarled.

"Isn't that true?" Margarita asked the Pokemon.

" **No... Sir Aaron deserted the queen...** " Lucario was in denial. " **Then trapped me inside the staff!** "

"Seriously?" Bobby asked.

"But he's a hero..." May muttered.

"Could it really be wrong?" Brock wondered.

Lucario soon looked up to the portrait of Sir Aaron in deep intensity.

"We'll look into it further and determine what is truth and what is fiction." Ilene declared.

"Agreed." Emi said.

" **I will do what I can to help you.** " Lucario decided.

"Lucario, one thing hasn't changed," Ilene smiled. "This palace is your home. Please feel free to stay here as long as you'd like."

They soon heard another Pokemon coming.

" **I am deeply grateful, Your Highness.** " Lucario bowed to Ilene.

The kids looked over to see which Pokemon was coming now.

"What is it, Eloise?" Giselle asked her little sister.

The Pokemon that came over was Torkoal.

"Torkoal, what are you doing here?" Emi smiled to the Pokemon.

Torkoal began to tell her why he was there.

"I see..." Emi said to him.

"Lucario, how come you thought I was Sir Aaron?" Ash asked the Pokemon.

Lucario simply answered by making them all look at the portrait of Sir Aaron.

"Ash, you look just like Sir Aaron." Akito said.

"You mean the costume makes me look like him?" Ash wondered.

"No, I mean actually do look like him." Akito said.

Ash looked up at the portrait.

"He has a point, Ash," Emi agreed. "There is a strong resemblance."

"Where are the Pokemon?" Giselle asked. "Oh, Eevee must be so scared to death without me."

"Oh, that reminds me, Torkoal just told me where the other Pokemon are." Emi said.

"Where are they?!" Giselle yelped.

"They're all together with a boy and his dog and should be coming in now." Emi told the girl.

And as if on cue, Max soon came over with the Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

" **LION!** " Felicity shrieked.

"Um, we have a tiny problem." Samson smiled sheepishly.

They soon saw Pikachu and Meowth missing.

"Pikachu?!" Ash and Emi gasped while Giselle hugged her Eevee.

"You guys!" Max cried out to the others.

"What is it, Max?" May asked her brother.

"You won't believe it!" Max told her. "I saw Mew!"

"He's right, Mew was with us, but then it teleported away with Pikachu and some cat Pokemon." Samson said.

"Oh, what an adorable little boy and a handsome young man," The maid smiled to Max and Samson. "Those costumes they're wearing are so precious and elegant. They look like a little doll and a knight in shining armor."

"You're not listening to us!" Max complained.

"We are, Max," May replied. "So, Mew just disappeared with Pikachu and a cat Pokemon?"

"Yeah, Meowth!" Max nodded.

Goliath nodded in agreement.

Max soon did a double take to Lucario before adjusting his glasses. "So, who are you?" he then asked.

"Oh, this is Lucario: a Pokemon who was sealed inside of the Staff of the Guardians," Brock introduced. "Somehow, we managed to set him free."

"WHOA!" Max yelped in shock.

"Yeah, I know," Emi said. "Now, where did Mew teleport to?"

"Oh, Max, are you sure you saw Mew and not a Pokemon who looked like it?" May huffed to her younger brother with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen Meowth?" Jessie asked as she came while holding Molly's hand.

"We haven't seen him since the buffet table." James added.

"He's with Pikachu and Mew, though, we're not sure where they went." Estelle said.

"They were there..." Kidd's voice said before she came in. "I saw Mew flying like a Pidgey, it flew away with Meowth and Pikachu."

"Where did it fly off to?" Emi asked.

"Oh, dear, it was probably playing." The maid said as she held Mime Jr.

"Mew has a playful way at the palace here to play games and make mischief." Ilene replied.

"Basically like my little sister at the Plaza Hotel." Giselle teased.

"No argument here." Eloise said.

"It disappears with toys all the time, and then never to be seen again." The maid told them as she looked at a portrait of Mew.

"Meowth, never to be seen again?!" James whimpered.

"These two are the reason Mew flew off with Pikachu and Meowth." Samson said as he brought out the two Weaviles.

Everyone then turned to see the struggling and weakened Weaviles. Giselle gasped slightly to the sight of Samson as her cheeks turned as red pink as a rose's petals.

"Does anybody know where Mew took them?" Ash asked. "I have to go rescue Pikachu."

"Me too, Ash, Pikachu is both of ours." Emi reminded her brother.

"Don't worry, we'll all rescue them." Akito assured the Ketchum siblings.

Goliath snarled to the Weaviles who looked afraid of him.

"Down, Goliath, they won't hurt anyone now." Samson promised his pet.

"Let's find out who owns these two." Estelle said.

"How're you gonna do that?" Bobby scoffed. "It's not like you can talk to them."

"Don't you pay attention?" Bruce scolded his twin brother. "Eloise and her cousins can talk to animals and Pokemon!"

"Oh, right." Bobby said.

"Pikachu and Meowth could be anywhere with Mew..." Emi frowned out of sadness and even bowed her head.

"Maybe Mew took them to that big tree." Eloise said as she pointed to a big tree that was far away.

Estelle soon walked up to the two Weaviles. The Weaviles looked up to her with sneers.

"Who is your trainer?" Estelle asked the Weaviles.

"I don't see why we should tell you anything." The first Weavile glared.

"Yeah, what do you think we are, stupid?" The second Weavile added.

Goliath soon growled at them, looking like he would eat the two of them as a threat. The Weaviles screamed and held each other while shivering.

" **WHO. IS. YOUR TRAINER?!** " Estelle repeated firmly to the two Pokemon.

"Kidd Summers!" The Weaviles cried out. "Our trainer is Kidd Summers!"

"And where is she now?" Estelle sneered.

"We don't remember..." The second Weavile smiled nervously.

Goliath simply roared at the two Weaviles. The Weaviles whimpered and shook in fear of Goliath.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way..." Felicity even glared, sounding like her mother when she would interrogate villains with Batman in Gotham City.

"Okay, okay, she's outside of the castle!" The Weaviles panicked.

"And as for the others?" Estelle asked about Pikachu, Meowth, and Mew.

"Over at that tree..." The second Weavile pointed out where Eloise had suspected where the other Pokemon were.

"That's going to take us a long time to get there." Emi said.

"So, is that a tree?" Giselle asked.

"It may appear to be one at the top of that mountain, though it's actually a rock formation." Ilene informed.

"It is?" The kids asked.

"Because of its great heritage, our ancestors have named it The Tree of Beginning." The maid informed.

"The Tree of Beginning, huh?" Ash repeated while everyone else looked amazed.

"That is where you will find Mew." Ilene replied.

"Well, then we better get going." Samson said.

"You're coming too?" Giselle blushed.

"I sure am," Samson said. "Both Goliath and I are."

"You do look brave and adventurous enough..." Giselle replied.

"Thank you, my fair lady." Samson took her hand.

Giselle blushed as she soon looked like when she, Nanny, and Eloise met their mother's friends in Paris, Madame and Monsieur Dupuis, though Monsieur was more forward than his wife when meeting Nanny.

"I would hate for you to get hurt, my dear.' Samson gave a small smile to the teenage blonde girl.

This caused Giselle to blush even brighter.

"Are you okay, Giselle?" Eloise asked. "Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine." Giselle smiled.

Eloise looked curious while Margarita and Yuko giggled to the teenage girl.

"Well, great, come on, guys." Ash said about finding Mew.

"You must remember that Mew can change its form to look like any Pokemon in the world," Ilene warned. "It rarely shows its true form to humans, so you may have trouble recognizing it."

"Not if we have our Pokedexes with us." Emi said.

"Good idea, Emi." Akito smiled.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

Emi blushed bashfully to their compliments.

"How are we ever going to find where Mew went though?" May asked.

"The legend says Lucario could lead the guardian to anyone," The maid smiled. "He has learned the power to see aura in all things."

"Lucario, do you really have the ability to see the aura?" Ilene asked the Pokemon behind her.

" **I do.** " Lucario bowed his head.

"Cool." Vincent said.

"Could you lead Ash on his journey to find Mew?" Ilene asked Lucario.

" **If that is your wish, it will be my honor.** " Lucario bowed.

 _'That's good.'_ Emi thought to herself.

"Hey, Ash, I'm going to the Tree of Beginning too." A voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Kidd.

"You are?" Ash and Emi asked her.

"And why's that?" Akito asked her.

"Hey, wait a minute, I know you!" Brock exploded as he came toward Kidd while Mime Jr. imitated his every move. "You're Kidd Summers! Comin' through... I've seen you on TV before, but you're even more captivating in person. I'm your biggest fan! Please forgive me for not recognizing you right away, you must have blinded me!"

The others muttered and flop sweated around Brock's behavior.

"Is she a good person?" Eloise asked.

"Good?!" Brock asked the city child. "She's **AMAZING!** "

"Care to tell us more?" Giselle muttered.

Brock cleared his throat and brought out a guidebook. "Kidd Summers has the world record for setting the most world records ever, and she's so soared higher, dived deeper, space traveled than any other human being in history!" he then informed. "She's also a surfing expert, a gourmet cook, and a badminton champ! Calling Kidd Summers a Super Woman is the understatement of the century! She's super duper, Eloise!"

Kidd Summers giggled innocently as Brock fawned over her.

"Wow." Emi said.

"It will be good to have you join us, Kidd, as long as this Brock boy is under control." Yuko added, trying to use English the best way she could since her English was a little rough when she first came to the Plaza Hotel during Eloise's birthday with her parents and Espeon.

"You sure said it, Yuko." Bobby nodded.

Bruce also nodded since his twin brother was cooperating for once.

"Thank you," Ilene told Kidd. "We welcome your help."

Kidd soon went to the balcony and sat on top of it. "I came here to explore The Tree of Beginning and solve the mystery of what it really is," she then told the others while looking out. "Yet another first for me."

"So, was that the reason why one of your Weaviles had a transmitter?" Samson asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Kidd asked innocently.

Samson simply showed the transmitter one of the Weaviles had. The Weaviles grumbled as they had been found out.

"Oh, so I see," Kidd replied. "I guess you're too smart for my precious Pokemon. I like that in a guy~"

Goliath simply kept Kidd away from Samson.

"Thanks, boy." Samson smiled to his animal companion.

May looked to Ash and saw his worry, so smiled to comfort him. "I bet you Pikachu's already made friends with that Mew." she then soothed.

"I know, but I'm still worried," Ash replied. "I won't relax until I see Pikachu again."

"Same here." Emi said.

Akito took Emi's hand. Emi looked down and then back to him.

"Don't worry too much, I don't want you to get sick," Akito comforted as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sure that they're having fun."

"Oh, Akito, you always know just what to say..." Emi smiled. "How'd you get some romantic?"

"I get it from my dad." Akito smiled back.

Emi giggled and blushed. "Oh, if you were in school, you would be perfect for Ouran High School's Host Club," she then told him. "Only the handsomest and smartest boys get to be in the club~"

"I think he might be a shoe in." Vincent said.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Akito replied while turning red as Emi's dress.

"I do," Emi hugged him. "High school seems far away, but I know you could do it... Do you think you'd ever go to high school?"

"Oh, I dunno," Akito shrugged. "Mom and Tech are such good tutors."

"So, then, how about in a few years?" Emi asked.

"I dunno..." Akito replied. "We'll see, okay?"

"Okay," Emi smiled. "Just don't forget about me~"

"I'll never forget you." Akito smiled back.

"I'll never forget you either..." Emi told him.

Akito and Emi smiled to each other before sharing another kiss, even though they were young kids, they knew that they were soulmates. Lucario soon left the scene as he had a lot on his mind right now.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Eloise asked about Lucario.

"He probably has a lot on his mind," Vincent suggested. "I mean, I would if I've been asleep for 1,000 years, and away from the people I've come to know and love."

"Lucario's an interesting case..." Eloise hummed in thought. "I'll have to work on him."

"And I think Giselle's mind is somewhere else." Yuko said.

Eloise looked over to her big sister. Giselle sighed as she had her mind elsewhere like Yuko said.

"Giselle, are you pretending?" Eloise asked her big sister. "You know that's what I like to do."

"I know that look." Vincent smiled.

Giselle soon blinked and looked over.

"Giselle, are you okay?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, um, yes, Ellie, I'm fine..." Giselle smiled to her little sister. "I was just... Thinking."

"About Samson?" Vincent whispered to her with playful smirk.

"W-What?" Giselle blushed. "No! Um,... Uh... Heh..."

The kids smirked to Giselle as she looked bashful.

"My, my, my, shouldn't we get going?" Giselle changed the subject.

"Yes, we should." Emi said.

"Come on, Giselle." Eloise said.

"Well, my lovely sister, we shall go on a venture..." Giselle told her before kissing her little sister's cheek before standing straight up. "So... Let's move, _move_ , **MOVE!** " She soon bumped into Samson without looking.

"Oh, excuse me, Miss Giselle." Samson said to the blonde girl who was around his age.

"Oh, uh, no, no," Giselle blushed. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's all right, neither was I..." Samson smiled to her.

Giselle sighed and took a breath before looking up to him. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to..." Samson told her. "Goliath too, though, I can't go anywhere without him. You don't mind dogs, do you?"

"Oh, no," Giselle smiled. "Eloise and I have a dog back home."

"He looks like a cat." Eloise butted in.

'And that just ruined the moment.' Giselle thought to herself.

"Can I walk with you guys?" Eloise smiled up to her big sister.

Giselle sighed. "I suppose you can."

Eloise giggled as she then held both of their hands.

'Now I know how Nanny felt when she and Sir Wilkes took Eloise to the circus.' Giselle thought to herself with a slight roll of her eyes.

"She just ruined their moment, didn't she?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Yes," Akito sighed. "Yes, she did..."

"Eloise..." The others sighed.

"That's me, Eloise!" Eloise announced with pride. "I live on the tippy-top of the Plaza Hotel!"

"You two live in a hotel?" Samson asked Giselle.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later when we're not concerned with Lucario." Giselle replied.

Goliath soon gave Eloise a ride.

Eloise oohed in amazement. "I've never actually rode on a lion before." she then smiled down.

Goliath smiled back up to her. They were all soon going on to begin their whole new adventure.

* * *

Lucario was looking at the portrait of Sir Aaron however.

"How well did you know Sir Aaron?" Emi asked Lucario.

Lucario soon tackled her down since he didn't know she was there.

"Hey, get off of my sister!" Ash scolded. "Why'd you do that?!"

"You snuck up behind me..." Lucario defended. "That is always a mistake."

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Emi said.

"Hey, Lucario," Ash said as he helped Emi up. "I'm really glad you're coming along to help us find Pikachu."

"This Pikachu, are you its masters?" Lucario asked the Ketchum siblings.

"Not exactly." Emi said.

"Are you kidding?" Ash added with a chuckle as he handed Emi her hat. "No, Pikachu, Emi, and I are best friends."

"Friends?" Lucario repeated.

"Yeah." Emi smiled.

"If one of your friends was gone, you'd wanna bring him back too, wouldn't ya?" Ash added.

"I don't have any friends, and I don't want any." Lucario replied drearily.

"That sounds sad and lonely." Emi said.

Lucario soon walked out into the balcony.

"Nice attitude..." Ash angrily pouted to Lucario.

"He must not trust other humans." Emi said.

"I guess I can't blame him..." Ash said to his sister. "I'd hate to imagine what happened between him and Sir Aaron."

"If only we could know what happened." Emi said.

"You okay, Emi?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine..." Emi told him. "I just didn't like him flipping me over like that. I'm also worried about Pikachu..."

"So am I..." Ash admitted.

"But I'm sure Akito's right." Emi said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Ash admitted.

"So, when should we leave?" Estelle asked.

"I'd say as soon as possible, but we need a plan." Ash replied.

"Ash is right..." Eloise said before she took Ditto off her head and she then went to a corner to stand on her head for as long as she could.

"Hmm..." Ditto hummed as he began to think with Eloise.

"Think, think, think..." Eloise told herself. "My mother says I need to be more tranquil."

"She's right about that." Giselle whispered to herself playfully since Eloise was a handful of a little girl.

"What if I give you kids a ride?" Kidd offered which soon made Eloise fall backwards and her skirt flew to the back of her blouse.

"We'd appreciate that." Vincent said.

"Come with me." Kidd invited.

* * *

The others smiled and thanked Kidd as they went to her vehicle politely, and where since Goliath was too big to fit in, he was turned back into his dog form. Once he was a dog again, he stuck his head out the window, as it was a thing that dogs enjoyed. Because of this, Giselle was able to sit next to Samson.

"Giselle, that's an interesting accent you have, are you from Manchester?" Samson asked the blonde girl.

"Oh, no," Giselle replied. "I'm actually from a small town away from New York City, but my nanny says she grew up close to Hertfordshire with Uncle Gavin."

"That's nice to know." Samson smiled.

"So, where do you live, Samson?" Giselle asked.

"Oh, you know, here and there." Samson said.

"You travel?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too, because there's usually something happening." Samson said.

"You sound like an adventurer," Giselle replied. "Sometimes my little sister has adventures."

"Well, adventures are dangerous; I can tell you that me and Goliath have fought many foes and dangers." Samson told her.

"Oh, I'm sure they can be..." Giselle frowned. "My little sister found out the owner's daughter was going to marry a conman, and he even tried to lock her in the boiler room while they were going to get married."

"If I ever see him; I'll send him packing." Samson assured her.

"He was arrested on Christmas Eve last year, but I appreciate it..." Giselle giggled bashfully.

"You have an adorable giggle." Samson told the girl.

"Oh, um, thank you..." Giselle smiled as she turned as bright red in her face as her heart-shaped earrings.

 _'Aw!'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Samson and Giselle smiled to each other.

"Uh, does your little sister have a twin?" Samson asked.

"Huh?" Giselle asked before she looked over to see that Ditto became a male version of Eloise, but in a black suit with a red tie similar to her black suspenders and pink bow. "Oh, no, Alois has returned!" she then called out playfully.

"Don't mind us, Giselle." Eloise giggled innocently.

"Sometimes Ditto likes to be a twin with Eloise to mess with nasty people at the hotel." Giselle explained to Samson.

Ditto simply nodded with a giggle.

"So, where do you live?" Samson asked.

"The Plaza." Giselle said like it was obvious.

"Oh... I thought maybe you were just staying there for a visit until you'd check out..." Samson replied.

"No, Eloise and I live in the hotel with Nanny," Giselle explained. "Though, we did have a small house before Eloise was born... It was me, my father, and my mother... Though, of course, soon enough, Mother was pregnant with Eloise, so she hired Nanny to come help out a little, but that was back when Nanny was coming to clean up the house, make me lunch, or help with homework, and help Mother during the pregnancy."

"That was nice of her." Samson smiled.

"Namny's the best..." Giselle sighed happily.

"She's my mostly companion." Eloise piped up.

"Ellie..." Giselle sighed to her younger sister's interruptions.

Ditto could understand why Giselle sighed.

"Uh, kid, I think you should sit with your friends," Samson suggested. "I'd like to be alone with your sister, no offense though."

Ditto nodded as he took Eloise back to the others.

"So, you live in a hotel?" Samson asked.

"On the top floor." Giselle nodded.

"Whoa, your family must be loaded." Samson smiled.

"You could say that," Giselle replied. "Our mother knows the Owner."

"That's good." Samson said.

"Yes... Our mother seems to know everyone there is to know..." Giselle replied. "I've been to boarding school in London, but I soon came to New York as soon as I could. I knew I had to help Eloise grow up since Mother seemed to refuse, even though Nanny is a wonderful caretaker."

"She must be really busy." Samson said, referring to Giselle's mother.

"Oh, Mother?" Giselle replied. "Yes... She works in the fashion industry. She usually travels around the world, but her main work is in Paris, France. She once took us to a fashion show though, and Eloise, uh, I think she ate her strawberry shortcake too fast because she threw up in Coco Chanel."

"Whoa." Samson said.

"I guess you could say I've had my own adventures," Giselle replied. "We've been to Paris, Hollywood, and Moscow just last year."

"Amazing." Samson smiled.

Giselle smiled back, she really loved talking with him, and he seemed to love hearing her stories.

* * *

As they rode along, it was getting really foggy really fast.

"It's so foggy, I can't see a thing." Estelle said.

"This fog is thicker than Nanny's vision before glasses," Eloise agreed. "She is 'rawther' far-sighted."

"It sure is getting heavier." Kidd nodded since she was the one driving.

"Should we stop for the night?" Emi asked.

"Perhaps," Kidd replied. 'We'd only have luck at this if Lucario was our navigator."

"And where that might be a possibility." Bruce said.

"Lucario can see through fog?" May asked.

"Yeah, it's guided by aura." Kidd replied.

"What is this 'aura'?" Yuko asked as she felt confused by that word.

"Yeah, what is it?" Molly added.

"Well, it's the living essence inside of every creature." Kidd informed.

"Can you tell us what it looks like then?" Max asked. "Huh?"

"I think it's supposed to be invisible to most of us, Max." Brock told the young boy.

"Seriously?" Estelle asked.

"That's what an aura is." Kidd nodded.

"Ash, Lucario said the aura that you have is just like Sir Aaron's." Emi memorized.

"I wonder if you can sense aura too since you're the Pokemon Princess." Ash replied.

"Hmm... That's a good question..." Emi said before closing her eyes and covering her head. "Um... I sense a lot of them right now actually."

"I think that's because we're all here." Ash chuckled.

"Oh, good point." Emi smiled bashfully.

"That's great, so you can sense aura." Akito smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well, at least we know it works..." Emi smiled back. "So, Lucario can see auras too?"

"That's right," Kidd replied. "Long ago, where humans could sense aura and control its power, like Sir Aaron for instance. Apparently, he passed his skills onto Lucario."

"So, where do we stop?" Vincent asked.

"I'll let you know when we get there." Kidd told him.

"I hope it's not too far." Vincent said before petting Vulpix.

There was soon a heavy bump which nearly knocked everyone out of their seats.

* * *

"What was that?" Margarita asked.

"Must've been a rock or something." Kidd muttered as she continued to drive through the bumpy road.

"I just hope Pikachu is okay..." Emi hoped.

"Same here." Ash said

Akito gently squeezed Emi's hand. Emi looked back to him with bright pink cheeks and smiled to him and he smiled back to her. Kidd soon stopped the vehicle.

"I'm hungry." Emi pouted.

"No worries, Emi." Brock smiled as he knew what to do.

"Wahoo!" Emi smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucario sat onto a stump and decided to eat some berries that he had found. Brock set up a kitchen so he could make lunch for everybody. Emi decided for this time to try out her new power.

"What're you doing?" Bruce asked her.

"Gonna try my new power." Emi replied.

"Powers?" Bobby scoffed in disbelief.

"Ahem." Akito's voice glared at Bobby.

Bobby looked back to Akito nervously.

"Is there a problem here?" Akito asked firmly.

"N-No problem." Bobby smiled nervously.

Akito narrowed his eyes as Bobby then scampered off.

"You didn't have to do that." Emi told her boyfriend.

"He deserved that for not believing you." Akito said.

* * *

"Emi is so lucky to have someone close by her side like Akito..." Ash said.

"Why didn't you go out with Misty?" Estelle asked. "She seemed to like you."

"I only liked her as a friend and still do." Ash said.

"Hm... What about May?" Estelle asked.

"She's nice." Ash said.

"Just waiting for the right girl?" Estelle asked him.

"I'm actually waiting to meet that one girl me and Emi met one day when we were younger." Ash said.

"Oh?" Estelle asked.

"It was a long time ago, but I still remember her..." Ash replied as he thought back. "Her name was Serena... We first met in the Kanto region where Professor Oak was hosting a Pokemon Summer Camp."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, she had beautiful blue eyes with brown hair that was almost like caramel..." Ash smiled. "She wore a pink dress and had this sun hat. I found her lost in the forest, and I helped her from a wound given to her from a wild Poliwag."

"Oh, my..." Estelle frowned.

"I felt bad for her, so I comforted her the best I could after saving her..." Ash replied. "I haven't seen her since then, but every day, I kinda hope that I see her again."

"Did she wear anything else?" Estelle asked.

"I just remember her hat and dress to be honest..." Ash replied.

"That's good." Estelle smiled.

"It feels like a lifetime since we last saw each other..." Ash replied.

* * *

"Lunch is finally ready!" Brock announced.

"Oh, boy!" Ash smiled.

"Pass this to Ash." Brock told Yuko, handing her a bowl.

Yuko smiled and passed the bowl to Ash as instructed while Espeon stood beside her. Eevee and Goliath made sure that Samson and Giselle sat together.

"Eloise, take that bowl off your head." Giselle's voice said.

"But it makes a very good hat!" Eloise's voice defended.

"Eloise, please just do what she says." Ditto's voice said.

"Okay, Ditto." Eloise replied.

Eevee found a seat for Giselle.

"Oh, thank you, Eevee." Giselle smiled to her Pokemon.

Eevee then smiled out of surprise, though was acting it as she saw Samson and Goliath. Samson soon sat down right next to Giselle.

"Samson?" Giselle asked.

"Giselle?" Samson asked back.

"You're sitting here?" The two asked each other in unison before they blushed to each other.

Goliath and Eevee soon looked satisfied with their accomplishment of phase 1. They even seemed to high-paw each other.

* * *

A wild tree-like Pokemon soon appeared to take lunch away from the humans.

"Ahem." Pupitar glared at the wild tree-like Pokemon.

"Hello." The tree Pokemon replied.

"You're not going to try and steal our trainers' food, now are you?" Pupitar asked.

"Well... I'm hungry..." The tree Pokemon pouted.

"Listen.. Um... What's your name?" Pupitar asked.

"Bonsly." The tree Pokemon replied.

"Bonsly," Pupitar repeated. "You can't go around and steal people's food."

"Why not?" Bonsly asked.

"Because it's wrong." Pupitar said.

"But I'm hungry." Bonsly pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry," Pupitar replied. "Go eat berries or whatever tree Pokemon eat."

Bonsly simply pouted.

Pupitar looked to him and soon came to his trainer. "Dad?"

"What's up?" Akito replied.

"Um, there's this Pokemon who's hungry..." Pupitar told him. "It's not Munchlax, his name is Bonsly."

"Is he hungry?" Akito asked.

"Yes..." Pupitar replied. "He nearly tried to steal our lunch."

Akito soon brought out some Pokemon food. Pupitar took it and brought it out to Bonsly. Bonsly sniffed the food and soon ate it.

"Kinda seems like a Pokemon that Uncle Timber would own." Akito chuckled.

"Yeah." Pupitar smiled in agreement.

"Wow, look, it's a Bonsly!" Max smiled.

"It's so cute!" Molly added.

Bonsly soon ran away, feeling shy.

"Come back!" Molly pouted to the tree Pokemon.

Bonsly ran off with the food, passing by Lucario.

"Why did it run away?" Jessie asked.

"Brock, did you scare an innocent Pokemon?" May asked with narrowed eyes.

"No! Honest!" Brock replied.

"Must be using a Fake Tears attack." Max suggested.

"No, he must just be scared of humans." Estelle said.

"He does seem a bit shy..." Akito agreed.

Lucario gave a berry to Bonsly which made the tree Pokemon smile.

"Aw!" Eevee smiled.

Lucario also smiled to this before looking out into the fog. Everyone looked up with him as the clouds moved in the sky, showing the sun.

"The clouds are moving." Molly smiled.

"Oh, it's like Spring is waking up after a long, dull winter." James agreed.

"It'll be a lot easier to drive now." Kidd told the others.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

Everyone then sat down to eat and once they would finish, they would hit the road again.

"Ah, it's so nice to eat outside once in a while." Estelle said before she began to eat with her brothers.

"It sure is." Akito smiled.

The Fudo siblings then began to eat together in enjoyment. Felicity didn't eat as much as usual, but she did enjoy Brock's cooking, and where Samson and Giselle enjoyed each other's company while eating. It was even almost like Lady and the Tramp as they seemed to kiss after sharing the same piece of food, and Samson even offered her an extra piece while she looked away bashfully. Eevee looked so happy for her trainer/owner.

* * *

Soon enough, after eating, they were back on the road. Lucario was of course in front of the vehicle and running almost like Rev, though of course, not as fast, and with him in front, everyone would be safe. The mysterious Pokemon soon came to a stop. Kidd looked out from the driver's seat to see what the hold up was. Right in front of them were steam geysers.

"Geysers?" Estelle asked as she took a look as well.

"A bunch of 'em." Brock added.

"Yeah, and they seem to be pretty active right now." Kidd replied.

"What now?" Eloise asked.

"Hmm... "May hummed before she looked out a window and leaned over her seat. "Look, you guys! Isn't that a hot spring?"

"Maybe we could go for a swim." Estelle said.

"Let's." Everyone else agreed.

Estelle beamed and clapped.

* * *

Everyone decided to take a swim until the geysers would die down.

"The temperature's perfect." Brock smiled.

"Hey, Vincent, watch this!" Akito called out.

"All right, we're watching, we're watching." Vincent said as he sat down in a chair on the shore.

"This one's for professionals only! Banzai!" Akito smirked before he did a cannonball into the water which had a bigger splash than expected, but not too over the top before he came up to the surface with a smile. "Come on in! The water's great!"

"No, thanks." Vincent said.

"Aw, you weenie!" Akito pouted.

"Come on, Vincent." Estelle smiled.

"No, you kids have fun," Vincent replied as he put his sunglasses on. "I'm fine right here."

"What's the point of being part merman if you don't go for a swim?!" Akito angrily pouted.

Lt. Surge knew that he had to get Vincent in the water the only way he knew how. Vincent yawned as he lounged in his chair, looking like he was about to take a nap. Lt. Surge smirked as he then went to go do what he was going to do to get Vincent in the water, and where he soon picked him up and threw him into the water. Vincent yelped and soon splashed into the water.

"Cowabunga as the young kids say." Lt. Surge chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." Vincent glared.

The others slightly laughed as they all enjoyed the hot spring together now. May soon came out in a pink bikini without her bandanna.

"You look cute in that outfit, May." Molly smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Molly." May smiled back before Bonsly landed on her head.

"Ooh!" Molly frowned.

"So, you hitched a ride with us, huh?" May smiled to the Tree Pokemon. "Okay."

"Guess he didn't want to be lonely." Molly smiled.

"Hey, May, come on in!" Max smiled to his older sister.

Bonsly soon jumped out of May's hands and hid behind Phanpy.

"Don't tell me," Pupitar said to Bonsly. "You're a Rock Type."

Bonsly nodded out of fear of the water.

"Don't worry, you can stay here with me." Pupitar told him.

"Th-Thanks..." Bonsy replied. "A-Are you a Rock Type too?"

"Oh, yeah," Pupitar nodded. "I hate water, also it gets me out of taking a bath while everyone else has to."

Samson and Giselle were next to get in the water. Samson went in first. Giselle soon came out in a black bikini and stood by with a beach bell in her arm as she stood beside Eloise who had star-shaped goggles, a pink bathing suit with a purple skirt and white polka dots, and where Samson was wearing a Greek-style pair of swimming trunks. Samson and Giselle looked to each other and blushed to how each other looked. Eloise soon jumped into the water and laughed as she swam happily about.

"I'm Queen of the World!" Emi cheered with a laugh as Akito held her while paddling his feet in the water while holding her up.

James and Jessie soon joined them.

"You know, guys?" Ash sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about Pikachu."

"Me neither," Emi admitted. "He was like our baby."

"Don't worry," Max soothed. "We're gonna find it."

"Him." Estelle corrected.

"Oh, Pikachu's a male?" Max asked.

"Mm-hmm," Emi nodded. "I could tell since we first both met him."

"And by how his voice sounded." Akito said.

"Like my Teddy." Estelle added.

The Pokemon soon all had fun with their humans, Pupitar decided to play with Bonsly on the shore since they couldn't go in the water. Everyone seemed to have fun in their own way. Eloise spat water from her mouth like a fountain and waved her feet as she was attempting to pretend to be a mermaid, only for her legs to turn into a shimmering pink tail fin. "How... How did I do that?" She asked herself. "I didn't think this worked in other parts of water other than the ocean?"

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked at her before looking down and saw their tail fins as well.

"Well, this is strange." Akito said.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Vincent added.

"'Dear Mom and Dad, how are we mergirls and merboys in a Hot Spring'?" Estelle recited in her head of what to remember to ask their parents when this adventure was over.

Giselle soon felt someone splash her. She winced at first before looking around. "Eloise?!"

"It wasn't me, Gissy." Eloise told her big sister.

The teenage girl soon saw Samson whistling innocently before she had a playful smirk on her face.

"Hi there," Samson waved. "Care to join us?"

"Oh, um, I'm not a strong swimmer..." Giselle smiled sheepishly as she only put her feet in the water.

"I'm sure you're just as great as your sister." Samson said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Giselle scootched away.

"How do you know unless you don't try?" Samson offered as he took her hands. "Nobody puts Giselle in the corner."

Giselle soon accepted his hand. Samson smiled to her and gently pulled her into the water. Giselle took a deep breath and then scooted herself into the hot spring beside him. Eevee and Goliath soon joined them.

Felicity did her best to do a back float as Mismagius floated above her.

"What're you doing?" Margarita asked.

"Checking to see if I'm a witch like Uncle Atticus," Felicity replied. "Am I floating?"

"Uh... Si..." Margarita replied.

"I am amazing." Felicity smiled proudly.

"Yes, you are." Margarita said.

Minccino kept running around, yelling out in a panic in the Spanish language.

"Minccino, what's going on?" Margarita asked.

"I feel so unclean!" Minccino cried out.

"Oy, vey." The Pichu brothers groaned.

Lucario watched them all before another memory came to him.

* * *

 _It was at the Hot Spring with Sir Aaron._

 _"Why don't you sit down and soak your feet, Lucario?" Sir Aaron suggested. "It's very relaxing."_

 _Lucario looked as though as he wanted to take a dip in the Hot Spring. He then decided against it. **"I would rather not, Sir."**_

 _"You need to loosen up." Sir Aaron insisted with a chuckle._

 _ **"Yes, Master."** Lucario replied as he soon dipped his feet into the water before he smiled and enjoyed it._

 _There seemed to be a young girl watching them and wanted to join them, but was too shy. Sir Aaron and Lucario smiled to each other as they enjoyed themselves. The young girl smiled as Lucario learned to relax, not noticing that she stepped on a twig. Sir Aaron and Lucario looked around. Lucario soon jumped high in the air and tackled the girl to the ground. He soon recognized the girl and got off her._

 _"What's going on over there?" Sir Aaron asked Lucario._

 _ **"I found a little spy."** Lucario said before bringing out the girl._

 _"Oh, um, hello." Sir Aaron blinked to the girl._

 _"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," The girl trembled nervously. "I-I was just curious about the hot spring."_

 _Lucario soon got away from the girl._

 _"Who are you?" Sir Aaron asked the girl since he hadn't seen her around before._

 _"I-I'm Ami." The girl gulped._

 _"Ami..." Sir Aaron nodded. "What're you doing way out here?"_

 _"Well, I-I wanted to see the hot spring... I didn't mean to cause any trouble..." Ami pouted to Sir Aaron and Lucario._

 _"It's okay," Sir Aaron said. "You just surprised us."_

 _ **"I am sorry for harming you."** Lucario added._

 _"Where did you come from?" Sir Aaron asked Ami as he looked around. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"_

 _"I live with the Pokemon." Ami said._

 _"Live with the Pokemon?" Sir Aaron repeated._

 _Ami nodded to confirm what he heard. There were many questions to be answered about Ami._

* * *

"Lucario, why don't you jump in?" Ash smiled. "The water's great!"

"Yeah!" Emi smiled back.

"You'll love it!" Yuko even beamed.

Lucario looked to them and soon walked away.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Ash frowned.

"Maybe he hates to take baths?" Max replied.

"Or maybe this place gives him memories." Emi said.

"Guys! Come here!" May called out.

* * *

Everyone then came over to her.

"What is it, May?" Max asked his older sister.

"Look up there!" May pointed up above. "I think it's a flower."

"You sure?" Akito asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ash said as he was about to climb.

"Allow me." Akito told Ash before he flew up.

"Akito can fly, huh?" Kidd asked as she watched from the hot spring.

Akito soon saw that May was right.

"What is it, Akito?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

"Some kind of flower..." Akito said before reaching out to the flower and it seemed to change into crystals before he then began to fall from the cliff with the flower, but he caught himself and hovered over the water with the flower in his hands.

"I didn't ask you to pick the flower, Akito." May told the brunette boy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Akito said.

May took the flower and observed it. "It looks okay, but you'll have to replant it later." She then told the boy.

"Ah, no problem," Akito smiled as he still hovered inches above the water. "Aunt Gloriosa and Uncle Timber gave us grant plant growing tips. We even have some we're growing ourselves in their yard from when we go to their house."

"That's great." Emi said.

Lucario took a long look at the flower.

"The flower looks like it's made of crystal." Jessie said.

"It must be valuable or special." James added.

* * *

 _Sir Aaron walked with Lucario and they soon saw said flower._

 _"Look, a time flower!" Sir Aaron told Lucario._

 _ **"A time flower?"** Lucario asked._

 _"This flower through the power of aura can help you see the past." Sir Aaron told Lucario before picking the flower._

 _The flower then glowed bright from Sir Aaron's touch._


	7. Chapter 7

It was soon sundown. Vincent dug a hole for the flower.

"That should be deep enough, Vincent." Max said.

"I think so too, but we'll know once we get the flower in there." Vincent replied.

"Now to put the flower in." Akito said.

Ash took the flower and once he did, it had glowed.

"That's weird." May whimpered.

The flower then opened up and showed them Akito flying up the cliff to get the flower before closing up again.

"What just happened?" Estelle asked.

"You've picked a time flower." Kidd observed.

"What is a time flower?" Yuko asked.

"The legend says, Sir Aaron could look into the past, using a time flower like this one, but I didn't think it was true." Kidd explained.

"Wow." Emi smiled.

"How does it work?" Bruce asked.

"If the legend is accurate, it responded because Ash and Aaron's aura is the same." Kidd replied.

"Goodness!" Bonsly gasped.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for a cup of tea with honey." Giselle told the others.

"Me too." Eloise said.

"I'll put some on the kettle." Giselle decided as she soon decided to make some tea.

"WOBUFFET!" A certain blue Pokemon came out.

Jessie and James groaned in annoyance.

"I'm actually starting to miss Meowth." Jessie whispered to James.

"Me too," James admitted. "Though, of course, not as much as Growlie."

"I'm starting to miss Meowth too." Wobuffet said.

"Almost as much as you miss Pikachu." Jessie told the Ketchum siblings.

"How'd you guys even meet Meowth?" Estelle asked. "If you don't mind us asking."

"Should we tell them?" Jessie asked James.

"We might as well." James said.

"All right," Jessie sighed before looking to the kids. "Well, it was pretty basic... It was just me and James, and then Giovanni assigned Meowth to us to be our partner. He used to live in Hollywood actually and lived on the streets with other cat-like Pokemon such as Persian, and he spoke fondly of a female named Meowzie."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"We then had to go after Ash and his Pikachu, and, well, you can kinda guess what went on from there." James continued the story.

"You quit after the Unknown thing?" Eloise guessed.

"Yeah, I guess we'd come to like you guys." Jessie replied while James agreed with a smile.

"And how long have you known Pikachu?" Jessie asked.

"Ash overslept when it was time for him to get a Starter Pokemon." Emi teased.

"How did he oversleep?" Akito asked.

"Well... That's an interesting story..." Emi said as she began to trail off into her and Ash's memories.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _We are shown the Ketchum household one night as Ash was getting dressed since he was now ten-years-old and that meant that he could now get his very own Pokemon license, and he was very excited. He looked to a poster which had a Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur on it which would be a Pokemon he would choose from Professor Oak, the town's Pokemon Expert._

 _"ASH! GET TO BED!" Delia told her son as she caught a Pokeball-like alarm clock in her hand since he threw it. "It's 11:00 and you should be asleep!"_

 _"Mom's right, Ash." Emi groaned as she tried to sleep._

 _"But tomorrow I begin my Pokemon Journey," Ash pouted. "I can't sleep."_

 _"Well, if you can't sleep, then you should at least get ready for tomorrow, here watch this," Delia told Ash as she picked up his TV Remote and changed the channel to a Professor Oak informational channel about Starter Pokemon. "Go to bed when this is done."_

 _"All right, I'm going." Ash told her._

 _"And change into your pajamas, okay?" Delia said before shutting the door behind her before coming back. "Oh, by the way, I'll be a bit busy tomorrow, so you'll have to take your little sister with you tomorrow."_

 _"Okay." Ash said._

 _Delia then went off to get to sleep herself since it was late for anyone to be awake this time of night. Of course, Ash dreamed about having his own Pokemon and was excited about tomorrow, the siblings slept through the night, but Emi woke up before her brother did, already getting dressed and ready to go. He was dreaming about what it would be like to have a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, and where he used his alarm clock as a Pokeball while sleeping. Because of this, it shattered in his sleep until he then woke up._

 _"Oh, no!" Ash gasped before looking out the window to see the sun. "What time is it?!"_

 _"I'm not sure because the alarm clock is broke." Emi said as she pointed to the shattered clock._

 _Ash grinned sheepishly before running out the house._

 _"Wait for me!" Emi pouted since she went with him. "Mom said I have to go with you!"_

 _"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, any one's fine, just save one for me!" Ash panted as he ran._

 _"Ash! Wait!" Emi called out._

* * *

 _"Gary, Gary, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can~" A trio of cheerleaders sang until Ash bumped against them to get through the huge crowd._

 _"Sorry! Excuse me!" Ash cried out before he was suddenly shoved to the ground._

 _"Hey, watch where you're going!" A boy glared down at Ash. "Well, hey, you must be Ash. Better late than never, but at least you get the chance to meet me~"_

 _Emi soon arrived next to Ash, looking out of breath. "Ash, are you okay?" She asked her older brother._

 _"I-I'm fine..." Ash panted before looking at the boy. "Gary?"_

 _"That's **Mr.** Gary to you!" Gary smirked before looking to Emi. "Hey, you're too young to get a Pokemon License!"_

 _Emi simply glared at him._

 _"Well, Ash, ya snooze ya lose, and you're way behind from the start!" Gary smirked. "I got a Pokemon, and you don't."_

 _"You got your first Pokemon?" Ash asked._

 _"That's right, loser, and it's right inside this Pokeball!" Gary smirked as he spun the Pokeball on his fingertip like a basketball._

 _"Which Pokemon did you choose?" Emi asked._

 _"None of your business!" Gary smirked. "If your brother'd shown up on time, he'd see I got the best Pokemon from Professor Oak! It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokemon Business, isn't it?"_

 _Emi snarled as steam snorted out her ears since Gary was such a cocky boy. "Come on, Ash, let's get inside so you can choose your Pokemon." She said before she started to drag her older brother up to a building._

 _"Ow, ow, hey, not so hard!" Ash cried out._

* * *

 _Professor Oak welcomed the Ketchum siblings into his lab and showed three Pokeballs on display._

 _"I'm guessing one of those is already empty?" Emi guessed._

 _"I'm afraid so, my dear," Professor Oak told her. "Most of these Pokemon have already been taken by someone who was on time."_

 _Ash opened all of the Pokeballs only for them all to be empty, much to his dismay and embarrassment._

 _"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon." Professor Oak advised._

 _"Isn't there one Pokemon that you do have?" Emi asked the older man._

 _"Well, there is still one left, but I-" Professor Oak replied._

 _"Professor, I'll take it!" Ash begged._

 _Another Pokeball soon appeared._

 _"I think I should warn you," Professor Oak said as he took the Pokeball. "There is a problem with this last one."_

 _"I have to have a Pokemon!" Ash begged._

 _"Well, in that case..." Professor Oak handed him the Pokeball which opened up in a bolt of thunder and lightning, and where out came Pikachu, meeting Ash and Emi for the very first time._

 _"Hi, there~" The yellow electric mouse Pokemon smiled and blinked._

 _"Huh?" Emi asked. "Did you just talk to me?"_

 _"Did you say something, Sis?" Ash asked._

 _"This... This Pokemon..." Emi muttered._

 _"It's name is Pikachu." Professor Oak told the Ketchum siblings._

 _"Oh, it's so cute!" Ash smiled. "It's the best of all!"_

 _"You'll see." Professor Oak warned._

 _"Oh, hi, Pikachu!" Ash smiled and hugged the Pokemon._

 _"Don't touch me." Pikachu growled before shocking him._

 _"Whoa!" Emi yelped._

 _"It's also known as Electric Mouse," Professor Oak informed. "It's usually shy, but can sometimes have an electrifying personality."_

 _"I see what you mean." Ash muttered._

 _"And I can tell that they don't like being touched by humans they don't trust." Emi said._

 _"That's right!" Pikachu nodded firmly._

 _"Okay, you guys heard that, right?" Emi asked._

 _"Hear what?" Professor Oak and Ash asked her._

 _"That Pikachu talked to me!" Emi replied._

 _"Pikachu talked to you?" Ash asked out of confusion._

 _"Yes, he did, I swear!" Emi yelped._

 _"Take these, your Pokedex and Pokeballs." Professor Oak told Ash._

 _"Uh, hello...?" Emi asked. "Did you not just **HEAR WHAT I SAID?!** "_

 _"You must be hearing things, little girl." Professor Oak told her._

 _"I know that Pikachu talked!" Emi replied. "Pikachu, talk!"_

 _Pikachu blinked before shrugging. "Uh, hello..."_

 _" **SEE?!** " Emi pointed. "He just said hello!"_

 _"Um, Sis, are you feeling okay?" Ash asked._

 _"Can't you hear him talking?" Emi frowned._

 _Ash and Professor Oak just shrugged to her._

 _"You can understand me?" Pikachu asked her._

 _"You mean humans don't usually talk to Pokemon?" Emi asked back._

 _"They usually don't understand us." Pikachu said._

 _"I guess I can..." Emi said in surprise._

"We didn't know it at the time, but Emi could talk to and understand Pokemon, and that's how we first met Pikachu." Ash narrated.

"Ooh." The group smiled.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"So, when did things change for you and Pikachu?" Kidd asked Ash and Emi.

"Yeah, guys." May added.

"How did you get to be best friends if Pikachu didn't want to have anything to do with ya?" Max asked.

"I guess it all started when that flock of Spearow attacked." Emi replied.

"Why did they attack?" Eloise asked.

"I think we were bothering them." Emi frowned.

"Though it didn't help that I had to throw a rock at one of them, thinking that it was a Pidgey." Ash smiled bashfully.

"I told you not to do that..." Emi replied.

"I should've listened..." Ash smiled sheepishly to the others.

"So, was it hard to run from them?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Ash admitted. "There was so many of them, I thought we were finished!"

"But then, Pikachu rushed to our rescue." Emi added.

"Cool!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Yes, is cool." Felicity added.

"We knew then we could count on Pikachu, and he felt the same way about us." Ash smiled back.

"Wow!" Max beamed.

"That's a great story, guys." May added.

"Mm-hmm." Estelle smiled in agreement.

"There were always a lot of close calls on our Pokemon Journeys, but we always pulled through," Emi smiled back. "Also, since Pikachu felt comfortable with me, Ash decided to let me come on journeys with him. Not too long after that, we soon met Misty and Brock for the first time."

"Even though the first time we met Misty wasn't a happy one." Ash smiled bashfully.

"Do I wanna know?" Akito asked.

"She kinda fished us..." Emi smiled sheepishly.

"If that's slang, I don't get it." Felicity replied.

"No, Felicity, like, we were in the water and she reeled us out of the water." Ash smiled nervously.

"She fished you out of the water?" Akito chuckled.

Ash and Emi looked embarrassed, though, they could laugh about the story now.

"It was kinda funny..." Ash admitted.

"I guess it wasn't too bad," Emi agreed with a giggle. "Except when we accidentally burned her bike when Pikachu used Thunder Shock."

The others gasped to that.

"Like I said, first time meeting Misty wasn't the best time." Ash smiled nervously.

Lucario looked over before thinking yet again of Sir Aaron. Emi soon had her first vision of the past.

* * *

"Huh?" Emi asked. "W-What?"

 _Sir Aaron was blindfolded as he was avoiding obstacles while Lucario watched him._

"What the heck?!" Emi yelped.

 _"It's your turn, Lucario," Sir Aaron said as he undid the blindfold with a smile to his Pokemon companion. "You can do it; I know."_

 _ **"Hmm..."** Lucario hummed in thought as he then took the blindfold to take his turn._

 _"What is happening?" Emi asked._

 _"Can I go next after Lucario?" Ami asked with a smile._

 _"Of course, Ami, if you think you're up for it." Sir Aaron smiled back._

 _Emi soon did a double take as Ami looked just like her only younger. Lucario took his turn at dodging the obstacles which was just as good as Sir Aaron. Some were even inches away from him, but they never touched him._

 _"Good," Sir Aaron told Lucario. "That's enough."_

 _Lucario bowed before undoing the blindfold and handing it to Ami. Ami soon blindfolded herself._

"That girl kinda looks like me..." Emi muttered, she looked to herself and to Ami which reminded her of when it was implied that she wasn't a biological Ketchum in the last Pokemon adventure with Felicity and the Fudo siblings.

 _Ami bowed her head and then got ready while Sir Aaron and Lucario would watch. She was able to walk through the obstecales without getting hurt._

 _ **"What an impressive girl."** Lucario commented._

 _"You said it." Sir Aaron agreed._

 _Ami soon made it back to them._

 _"Wow, Ami, that was really good," Sir Aaron smiled. "You've done this before?"_

 _"No, but I have seen things with my eyes closed when not sleeping." Ami said._

 _ **"With your eyes closed?"** Lucario asked._

 _"You sound mystical..." Sir Aaron said to Ami. "Where do you even come from?"_

 _"I'm not sure myself, but I do know that I can talk to the magical creatures." Ami said._

 _ **"Like me?"** Lucario asked._

 _"You could say that." Ami said to him with a small smile._

 _Lucario smiled back to the mysterious girl._

* * *

Emi looked curious before she blinked and was suddenly back with the others. "Huh?" she asked herself while looking around. "Did I just see the past?"

 **"You humans are all alike!"** Lucario growled before storming off suddenly.

"Lucario? Hey, wait a second!" Ash replied as he went after Lucario.

"Emi, are you okay?" Molly asked.

"I swear, I just saw the past." Emi frowned.

"You must have had a vision of the past." Akito said.

"You say that like it's normal," Emi muttered. "Who has visions of the past that aren't flashbacks from the person who had them?"

Akito and Estelle soon raised their hands as their answer.

"Uh...?" Emi asked them.

"It's a method that Aunt Sunset and Uncle Flash taught them." Vincent told her.

"What... How... Huh...?" Emi asked. "I'm so confused right now."

"Equestrian Magic can be confusing." Vincent said.

"Oh... That kind of magic..." Emi replied. "I remember hearing your stories from your parents about Equestria and Canterlot High School. I like the one with the two Twilights, though that had to be strange."

"It must have been." Felicity said.

"I'm worried about Lucario though." Emi said as she watched her brother talk with the Pokemon.

"Should we go see how it's going?" Eloise asked.

"I guess so, but I don't like the sound of it." Molly frowned.

"Oh, it's okay, Molly..." Jessie soothed as she hugged the girl, almost maternally.

Akito soon used his super-hearing to hear what was going on.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Ash asked.

 **"You would leave Pikachu without hesitating if you had to."** Lucario replied.

 _'He really doesn't trust other humans.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"No way Emi or I would ever run out on Pikachu!" Ash glared to the Pokemon.

 **"Your word means nothing."** Lucario huffed before walking away from Ash.

"How do we know Sir Aaron betrayed the Queen like you said?!" Ash glared. "Why don't you tell us the real story, Lucario? You deserted Sir Aaron and the Queen, didn't you?!"

Emi decided to get in between them so they wouldn't fight.

 **"What did you say?"** Lucario snarled to Ash.

"Ash, Lucario, break it up," Emi told the Pokemon and her brother. "Now, what is going on?" She then asked them.

 **"What makes you think Pikachu didn't run off and desert you both?"** Lucario glared at the Ketchum siblings. **"Because it didn't want you for its masters!"**

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Ash growled as he got out of Emi's hold and chased Lucario.

"Ash, calm down." Emi said.

"Not until he takes that back!" Ash glared as he soon tackled Lucario and the two rolled down the small hill and ended up in the water.

"ASH!" Emi cried out for her brother.

"Stop, Ash!" May added.

"Ash, Lucario, please stop!" Estelle cried.

"Knock it off!" Brock cried out.

Lucario threw Ash over the water and he almost splashed Pupitar and Bonsly, but luckily missed them.

"That is enough, Ash!" Emi scolded her brother.

Lucario then jumped high onto the hill before walking off.

"Ash, you know that was kind of uncalled for, what you did." Akito said.

Ash glared before he then sniffled and let out an involuntary sneeze.

"Come on, we better get you out of this water before you catch cold." Felicity said.

Ash sniffled and came out on top of the hill with her and the others.

* * *

Later on, Emi went to talk to Lucario as Max went to bring it chocolate. Lucario stared out at the night sky before looking to the two.

"I brought ya a present to help cheer ya up," Max smiled to Lucario, bringing out the chocolate and broke off a piece for him. "Here. Ya ever tasted chocolate?"

Lucario soon accepted the piece of chocolate.

"You're gonna love it," Max smiled to Lucario before he ate some himself. "Not only does it make you feel better, but it tastes yummy too."

Lucario soon sniffed his piece of chocolate before eating it. Of course he seemed to like it. After all, who could hate chocolate?

"See?" Max chuckled. "Isn't it great?"

Emi saw that Lucario was calm now. Lucario even seemed to smile.

"I want to talk to you." Emi said to Lucario.

 **"What about?"** Lucario asked Emi.

"I want to know what happened in the past that made you not trust humans now." Emi said.

 **"Why do I have to tell _you_?"** Lucario asked.

"Lucario, please, can't you see my brother and I both miss Pikachu?" Emi asked with tears in her eyes.

Lucario could tell how honest Emi was and where her eyes were familiar to him. She seemed to sniffle while having puppy dog-like eyes.

 **"You remind me of Ami."** Lucario told her.

"I do?" Emi asked as she wiped her tears.

 **"Yes..."** Lucario replied. **"She was very close to the Pokemon... Almost as if they had raised her."**

"Really?" Emi asked.

 **"She did say that she lived with the Pokemon."** Lucario replied.

"What was she like?" Emi asked.

 **"Unlike many girls her age,"** Lucario replied. **"She also had very strong instincts... It was like she was a Pokemon herself... In fact, now that I think about it, you kind of look like her."**

"By any chance, did she curtsy?" Emi asked.

 **"But of course,"** Lucario replied. **"A very elegant and proper girl. Almost like a princess."**

"I think she might have been the first Pokemon Princess." Emi said.

 **"Ah, you are familiar with the Pokemon Princess title, huh?"** Lucario asked her.

"Yes, I am." Emi nodded.

 **"I didn't think that was still a thing."** Lucario said to her.

"Well, I'm destined to be the next one," Emi replied. "That's why I wanna talk with you. It's about Sir Aaron and why you were mean to my brother about our Pikachu."

 **"I just know that he would turn and run and abandon Pikachu."** Lucario said.

"Why would you think that?" Emi asked. "Did something happen to you and Sir Aaron to make you think that?"

 **"Sir Aaron left me for dead before the war."** Lucario told Emi.

"Um, d-do you mind if I look into your memories to see what happened?" Emi asked.

Lucario glanced at her.

"You can trust me..." Emi told him.

 **"Can I?"** Lucario glared slightly.

"Look at my eyes; do I look like a person that would trick you or betray you?" Emi asked.

Lucario took a long look into her eyes before bowing his head. **"No, I suppose you don't."**

"So, may I?" Emi asked.

 **"All right..."** Lucario told her. "Just no back stabbing."

"I promise." Emi said.

Lucario nodded to her. Emi nodded back and she soon reminisced with the Pokemon. Once her hands were with his hands, she soon had a glimpse of the past.

* * *

Emi opened her eyes and looked around as she was in the past.

 _Lucario was seen in front of Sir Aaron's staff as they were on top of an edge of a mountain._

"Whoa." Emi muttered.

 _They were near the Tree of Beginning. Sir Aaron appeared to be running with Lucario behind him._

Emi soon followed after them.

 **"Why?"** Present Lucario snarled. **"Why did he do it?"**

 _Sir Aaron looked back at Past Lucario and threw his staff toward the Pokemon._

 _ **"S-Sir Aaron!"** Past Lucario cried out as the staff glowed before being transported inside of the staff. _

Emi couldn't believe her eyes as she saw what happened.

 _A giant bird Pokemon flew toward Sir Aaron and he climbed onto it and it took him away once Lucario was stowed away. The staff then shook as an army of wild Pokemon charged like wildebeest in Pride Rock._

"Whoa!" Emi yelped.

 _"Stop, please!" Ami cried out._

 **"Ami..."** Present Lucario whispered.

 _The charging Pokemon came toward the staff._

 _"Wait... **STOP!** " Ami told the charging Pokemon. _

_The Pokemon kept charging._

 _" **I ORDER YOU TO STOP!** " Ami exclaimed._

 _The Pokemon soon stopped and looked to her as she gave them all a death and commanding stare._

 _"You are all acting barbaric!" Ami glared._

 _The Pokemon whimpered and backed up slightly._

 _"Bad Pokemon!" Ami scolded. "Bad!"_

Present Lucario snarled and tried to fight the stampeding Pokemon, but he couldn't, because this was a vision from the past. Emi soon saw something happening with the crystals.

 **"So you see, Sir Aaron did desert me."** Present Lucario bowed his head.

* * *

Emi soon opened her eyes, ending the flashback. "I'm so sorry that he deserted you." She frowned.

 **"It's okay..."** Lucario frowned back. **"I only wish I could've seen Ami again... I felt like she was the only human I could fully trust."**

"You poor thing." Emi cooed as she hugged Lucario to comfort him.

Lucario soon hugged her back. The others then came to see Emi and Lucario.

"Guys, I saw the past," Emi told Akito and Estelle. "His past."

"That's amazing." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"It was sad..." Emi frowned. "Sir Aaron did abandon him after all."

"We need to tell everyone the truth then." Vincent said.

Everyone nodded in agreement to this.

"Ash!" Emi called out to her brother.

Ash soon heard her and came over to her.

"Ash, Lucario was abandoned by Sir Aaron." Emi told her brother.

"You think so?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I saw it, I saw the past with him." Emi told him.

"You did?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh," Emi replied. "I think it's one of my Pokemon Princess powers unlocking."

"Whoa... Two in one day..." Ash said.

"I guess it's coming closer," Emi replied in wonder. "I wonder when they will all be complete?"

"Maybe sooner than we think," Ash smiled. "Maybe by our next adventure?"

"Maybe." Emi shrugged.

"I'm happy for you though." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash." Emi smiled back as she hugged him.

"Oh, and, Lucario?" Ash then said to the Pokemon. "I'm sorry I said all that stuff last night. It wasn't right. Sorry..." he then shook slightly before tears came from his eyes as he bowed his head.

Emi was proud of her brother for apologizing to Lucario.

 **"Ash... Promise me you won't ever desert Pikachu or your sister."** Lucario said to the young Pokemon trainer.

Ash soon wiped his tears with a small smile. "I promise!"

"Now, let's get Pikachu back." Emi said.

"Right!" Ash agreed.

Lucario soon closed his eyes and ran toward one direction.

"Lucario!" Ash and Emi called out.

"Where's he going now?" Samson wondered as he seemed to be holding hands with Giselle.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucario kept pacing until he stopped. Emi soon closed her eyes so she could understand.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" Giselle asked the Pokemon.

"Something's coming!" Emi cried out.

"What's coming?" Eloise asked.

Emi took Ash's hand and went off, so he went with her. Something was thrown and it then exploded just missing them. A stone robot Pokemon was then shown and came behind Kidd's jeep and lifted it with strength.

"What is that?" Giselle yelped.

"Regirock!" Kidd cried out.

"What's it doing here?" Vincent asked.

"Hurry, this way before it hurts you!" Kidd told the others.

Lucario soon tried to fight the other Pokemon so it wouldn't harm the others.

"Why is it even attacking us?!" Margarita yelped.

"Jessie, James, are you betraying us?!" Vincent glared.

"No, honest, we love you kids!" Jessie and James replied.

 **"Follow me."** Lucario told the others as he ran into a trench.

"Don't need to tell us twice." Ditto said.

Regirock soon tunneled underground like Experiment 529 AKA Digger. Lucario led the others through the trench into safety. Jessie held Molly's hand, acting more and more like a godmother/aunt to the girl since their adventure in the Spell of the Unknown.

 **"In here."** Lucario pointed.

"In we go!" Molly said.

Luckily, they all fit in okay and hid inside for safety. Little did they know, they were closer and closer to Mew, Pikachu, and Meowth.

* * *

"Do you know why that Regirock attacked us?" Ash asked Lucario.

"It was just giving us a warning." Lucario replied.

"A warning?" Molly asked. "Why?"

"It must be on the look-out for intruders to protect The Tree of Beginning." Lucario replied.

Felicity was ahead of everyone with Lucario since she could see in the dark, but Kidd kept a light for everyone else just in case. Eloise also used her flashlight she kept with her in case of anything. Soon enough, it brighter, and there was a bright white light at the end of the tunnel which was almost a symbol for one's death. Goliath began to sniff ahead. They came into a peaceful zen garden like area.

"It's beautiful..." Giselle said as she held Eloise close to her.

There were many Pokemon who almost seemed in peace.

"Aw!" Molly smiled.

"It looks so peaceful out here..." Estelle beamed. "This must be how Mom felt about visiting Camp Everfree."

Bruce and Bobby were jaw-dropped with their Pichus to see so many Pokemon all at once.

"Well, gang, seems to me we're right under The Tree of Beginning." Kidd smiled as she put on special glasses.

"Ooh, what do those glasses do?" Eloise smiled at Kidd.

"It helps me find certain Pokemon." Kidd replied.

"I wanna see!" Eloise reached out like she would sometimes wear her tutor's glasses to annoy him.

"Is Pikachu up there?" Ash asked.

 **"Right above us."** Lucario replied.

"How can you tell?" Giselle asked.

 **"Pikachu is up there,"** Lucario replied. **"You just have to keep going up until you find him. That's the idea."**

"Yeah!" Ash beamed and ran with Lucario to reunite with Pikachu at long last.

Emi soon joined them. The others soon followed after Ash and Lucario as well.

"What's that...?" Eloise asked as Kidd brought something out from her knapsack.

"Survey robots." Kidd replied.

"Cool." Bobby smirked.

"You sure got a lot of stuff, Ms. Kidd." Bruce added.

"When it comes to investigating, there's no such thing as being over prepared." Kidd replied as she set the robots off with a remote control.

"So, what were those robots for?" Margarita asked.

"Oh, nothing important, just sending some data to a friend of mine." Kidd replied before contacting said friend through her glasses.

"That's interesting." Margarita said.

Kidd then contacted her friend while the kids of the Plaza Hotel watched her. Their Pokemon looked almost as if they didn't trust Kidd.

"Race ya to the top." Kidd giggled to the kids before running with them.

"Yuko, you must be careful, I don't trust this woman." Espeon told her trainer.

"I don't trust her either," Yuko said. "And I can tell Emi doesn't trust her either, neither does Samson or Giselle."

"I'm sure Giselle is smart enough to do so," Eloise replied. "Nanny says she's 'rawther' sharp when it comes to thinking about others."

"Goliath even seems to distrust Kidd." Estelle said.

"Oh, Estelle, I didn't think you were here too." Eloise replied.

"I don't think I trust Kidd much either." Estelle told her.

"She's a bit suspicious." Akito added, sounding like a detective like his father.

"And what did she mean when she said 'sending her friend data'?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not 100% sure, but Kidd has to be doing some dirty work." Akito glared.

"Like when Edwin tattles on us?" Bobby huffed.

"No, Bobby, much more severe than that." Akito clarified.

"Like extracting something that might accidentally activate something bad?" Margarita guessed.

"Something like that, my dear Margarita," Akito nodded. "I've had funny feelings about her all day, and so has Pupitar. Not to mention when we met her Weaviles."

"Maybe her Weaviles can tell us what she's up to." Vincent said.

"How do we get them though?" Yuko asked. "I mean, it's not like we can track them down and interra-inturra-"

"Interrogate?" Akito asked her.

"Yes, that one." Yuko nodded.

"Oh, I think that I can help." Emi offered.

The others turned to the future Pokemon Princess.

"Emi?" Akito asked his girlfriend. "I thought you were with Ash and Lucario."

"I was, but then I remembered Kidd was behind." Emi said.

"Oh, you are so brilliant!" Akito beamed. "I could kiss you!"

Everyone then smirked to him.

"Uh, I mean... Heh... Let's get those Weaviles." Akito smiled nervously.

"Right." Emi agreed.

"Only one question: How do we get the Weaviles here?" Vincent asked.

"One of us steals her Pokeballs." Bruce suggested.

"We would have to be very quiet and sneaky." Yuko suggested.

"Too bad Matteus isn't here, he's pretty good at sneaking into the Hotel and back without anyone else seeing him." Eloise replied.

"Maybe 'Alois' should help." Ditto said to his trainer before becoming a sneaky young boy, looking like a boy version of Eloise before slithering along.

"Um, who is Alois?" Vincent asked while Akito and Estelle shrugged.

"Me." Ditto said.

"Oh..." The others said.

Ditto slithered around almost like a snake.

"Wow." Estelle said.

Ditto shushed them and then snuck to Kidd's Pokeball collection and brought out two before becoming Alois and then rushed to Eloise, handing her the Pokeballs.

"Oooh, I absolutely love having a Pokemon~" Eloise cooed as she took the Pokeballs.

"Now to interrogate them." Estelle said.

* * *

Eloise soon threw the Pokeballs. The Weaviles did a battle cry and looked around for Kidd. Goliath snarled as he came up to the Weaviles. The Weaviles looked at him and laughed since he wasn't in his lion form.

"All right, you chuckle heads, you better give us answers!" Akito glared.

"Why should we listen to you?" The second Weavile smirked.

"Yeah, you're all wusses, unlike that lion!" The first Weavile added.

"Samson, if you would?" Goliath smirked at his owner.

"Excuse me, Giselle." Samson told the girl he liked.

"Of course, course, course." Giselle nodded.

Samson soon activated his magic bracelets, transforming both him and Goliath. Giselle blushed at Samson's bigger and stronger form. Goliath snarled to the Weaviles.

"Oh, crud!" The Weaviles panicked.

"Now talk!" Goliath snarled.

The Weaviles shivered. "W-W-What about?"

"Don't play stupid!" Goliath snapped.

"I don't think they're playing." Mismagius smirked.

Felicity quietly giggled to that.

"Tell us about what Kidd is up to and what she meant by transferring data to her friend?" Samson asked the Weaviles.

"It's more than just a friend actually," The first Weavile replied. "He's actually her commander, Lieutenant Banks. He promised her a grand fortune if The Tree of Beginning is destroyed."

"What?!" The group gasped.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Emi glared.

"Please don't hurt us." The Weaviles begged.

"We won't." Emi said.

The Weaviles then breathed and relaxed in relief. "Phew!"

"You can go back into your Pokeballs now." Emi said.

The Weaviles looked relieved before going back into their Pokeballs.

"I can't believe we've been tricked by Kidd..." Bruce frowned.

"I know, not even I would do something so nasty." Bobby agreed with his twin brother.

"Let's go and have a talk with her." Estelle said.

"Come on, they went this way." Akito replied before leading the way.

They all then followed him to have a little talk with Kidd.

"So, um, Samson how long can you stay in that form?" Giselle blushed at the boy she liked.

"Until Goliath and I are done with what we have to do to save the day," Samson explained. "Usually I travel with Goliath and we end up going on a lot of adventures to fight bad guys, and when they are defeated, we usually reverse back to what we once were."

"So, after we save The Tree of Beginning from being destroyed, you'll revert back to your original form?" Giselle asked.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Samson asked her with a small frown, hoping she didn't just like him for his muscles.

"No, no, no, of course it doesn't." Giselle insisted.

"Oh..." Samson smiled to her. "So glad that you think so."

"If it's one thing Nanny taught me, it's the man inside and not the outside." Giselle smiled back while blushing.

Eloise was happy for her sister.

* * *

They soon continued on their way up to the top of the Tree of Beginning.

"HEY, PIKACHU, ARE YA THERE, BUDDY?!" Ash called out to his and Emi's shared Pokemon.

"Where could he be?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Ash? Was that Ash?" Pikachu woke up as he, Mew, and Meowth all appeared to be sleeping before he rushed off. "ASH?!"

"Pikachu, don't go!" Mew cooed while going after Pikachu which then woke up Meowth.

"Huh?" Meowth asked. "What's going on?"

"Pikachu, if you can hear me, give me a sign!" Ash called out. "PIKACHU!"

" **I'M RIGHT HERE, ASH!** " Pikachu called out as loud as he could.

Akito soon heard Pikachu.

"It's Pikachu!" Ash smiled.

"I heard Pikachu." Akito told the others with him.

"Then let's go." Estelle said.

"Pikachu, I'm on my way!" Ash called out as he began to climb.

Lucario soon came after them. However, another Pokemon was around.

"Let me guess, another Pokemon giving us a warning shot?" Giselle asked Kidd.

"Looks like it." Kidd nodded.

* * *

The Pokemon seemed to beep like a robot before shooting ice crystals.

"Yikes!" Estelle yelped.

"What is that?" Vincent asked.

"Regice." Kidd recognized.

"Whoa." Emi said.

"HALT, INTRUDERS!" The Regice snarled as it shot ice crystals at them.

"Yikes!" Bruce yelped.

"Look out!" Bobby told Molly as he helped her out of the way.

"Wah!" Molly yelped, then looked up at him. "Wow... Thanks..."

The other kids from the Plaza Hotel were surprised that Bobby actually did something nice for someone else.

"You alright?" Bobby asked Molly.

"I-I'm fine... Thanks..." Molly replied. "I probably would've been 'icicled' if you didn't help me."

"No problem." Bobby smiled.

Molly smiled back to him.

"What're you hurting us for?" Emi frowned to the Regice. "We're just trying to look for a friend!"

"GO AWAY!" Regice demanded while still shooting and Lucario soon fought it back.

Emi could now tell that Regice was just a guardian of the Tree of Beginning and had a feeling so was Regirock. Regice was about to shoot at her.

"Emi! No!" Akito yelped.

* * *

But soon enough, Quilava came out of his Pokeball. Emi screamed against the Regice.

Quilava then glared at the Regice and tackled it. "Don't you dare touch my Emi!"

"Quilava, thank goodness!" Emi gasped to the Fire-Type Pokemon.

"How dare you attack the Pokemon Princess!" Quilava glared at Regice.

"How dare you try to break into our guardship!" Regice glared back, shooting ice.

"Oh, is that the best you got?" Quilava rolled his eyes before shooting fire at the ice, melting it instantly.

"Regice, we're sorry for coming here, but we really did come here just to get Pikachu and Meowth." Emi said.

"I don't believe you!" Regice glared, shooting more ice.

Quilava merely shot more fire back. "Emi would never lie, Pokemon Princess before or not!" he then firmly told the robot-like Pokemon.

Regice soon looked at Emi and recognized her face.

"Um, thanks for the fire." Emi told Quilava.

"Of course, you know I love you~" Quilava smiled as he nuzzled up against Emi like a loyal pet.

"So, you truly are just here for your Pokemon friends?" Regice asked.

"Yes!" Emi and Quilava replied.

"Oh... I suppose I could let you in then..." Regice replied. "I'd hate to disappoint the Pokemon Princess. I better clear this up with Regirock and Registeel though."

"Thank you," Emi said. "Though, you better destroy some robots that are around here."

"All right!" Quilava smirked. "What ever you say, Emi."

"I never noticed how loyal a Pokemon you are." Emi giggled to him.

Quilava simply smiled proudly.

Emi smiled back and pet him. "Now, go."

"I will!" Quilava proclaimed before running off and gave out a battle cry. "QUILAVA!"

"I never understood why Pokemon need to announce themselves before a battle..." Emi pondered.

Quilava soon pondered that too.

"Emi..." Akito gasped as he ran toward her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Akito, I think we're all going to be okay," Emi smiled to him. "These Pokemon seem to respect the Pokemon Princess."

"Seems that way." Akito smiled back.

* * *

Registeel soon came out.

Akito glared as he got in a fighting stance. "Leave Emi alone, you Cyborg wannabe!" he soon threatened before smirking. "She's the Pokemon Princess, and I'm one of her friends!"

"I know, Regice told me." Registeel said.

"Oh, okay..." Akito blushed at his fighting stance. "Just making sure..."

"Are you guys guardians or something?" Emi asked.

"Yes," Registeel told her. "We're The Legendary Titans who protect The Tree of Beginning."

"Well, that's great." Emi said.

"You may pass with any friends you have, Pokemon Princess." Registeel told Emi.

"Thank you." Emi smiled to the robotic Pokemon.

They were soon able to pass through with no problem. From these Pokemon however, there would be more obstacles on the way.

"Why do I feel a chill down my spine?" Giselle asked.

"Well, it can't be the Regice, it stopped..." Samson replied as he stood with Goliath by his side.

"I know, but it just feels like something is going to attack us." Giselle said.

"I'll protect you." Samson soothed as he took her hands and looked her into her copper eyes.

Giselle soon felt safe around Samson. Samson smiled to her and she smiled back to him. Eloise could tell how happy Giselle was with Samson.

"Eloise, you're only a child, but I feel something inside of me I've never felt before." Giselle told her little sister.

"Could it be true love?" Eloise asked.

"I-I feel like it might be..." Giselle replied. "Nanny told me that true love feels like a fairy tale, like when she had first met Sir Wilkes."

"Aw!" Eloise smiled.

"I'm sure you felt your own fairy tale when you danced with Prince Kentaro." Giselle said.

"Leon." Eloise corrected.

"Oh, Eloise, his name is actually Kentaro." Giselle reminded.

"I know, but he asked me to call him Leon," Eloise explained. "We thought it could be our own special thing whenever we can communicate with each other overseas."

"Aw!" Giselle smiled.

Eloise smiled and Giselle smiled back to her little sister, and they soon shared a sisterly hug.

"Oh, I love you, Giselle, I absolutely do." Eloise smiled in the hug.

"I love you too, Eloise." Giselle smiled back.

Eloise then gave Giselle affectionate kisses on the cheek like some French people would to people they were close to such as their mother with her colleagues. Jessie and James were soon heard freaking out.

"Jessie and James?" Giselle asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Eloise added.

"HEEELP!" Jessie cried out.

"Calm, calm, calm down, what is it?" Giselle asked the ex-members of Team Rocket.

"That brute keeps trying to blast us!" James yelped as he pointed to Registeel.

"Must destroy Team Rocket." Registeel glared.

"Stop, Registeel!" Emi said as she came in front of the Pokemon. "Jessie and James aren't in Team Rocket anymore, and they're my friends!"

"Why should I listen to _you_?" Registeel asked.

Regice and Regirock whispered to Registeel about Emi's status.

"Oh, she is?" Registeel asked. "I didn't know, sorry."

"It's okay." Emi said.

"I thought these two worked with that nasty Giovanni man." Registeel said about Jessie and James.

"They used to, but not anymore," Emi replied. "I'll forgive you because you didn't know."

"Well, then you can all go ahead." Registeel allowed.

"Thank you, Registeel, this means a lot to us." Emi smiled to the Pokemon.

The Legendary Titans all soon smiled back to Emi as she was the future Pokemon Princess, though she was working her way up with each adventure.

* * *

Jessie and James soon breathed in relief.

"Molly, are you okay?" Jessie soothed.

"I'm fine, Jessie, Bobby helped me." Molly smiled.

Bobby simply smiled back bashfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucario brought them to the Tree of Beginning as quickly as possible while also protecting them.

"There goes that feeling again." Giselle said as she felt a chill.

"Do you happen to feel it coming from anywhere?" Samson asked Giselle.

Giselle soon pointed to where it was coming from. Samson looked there with Goliath who growled protectively for Giselle's safety. There seemed to be a drone watching their every move. Goliath soon attacked it. Giselle yelped at that.

"It's okay, he would never hurt you." Samson comforted.

"Sorry..." Giselle smiled nervously as Goliath attacked the drone and destroyed it.

"Was that one of Kidd's robots?" Samson asked.

"I'm positive that it was." Goliath said to Samson.

"I had this odd feeling of being watched..." Giselle told Samson. "I guess it must've been those."

"It must have." Samson said.

Lucario soon took them outside as they were getting closer by the minute, but it felt eternal without Pikachu and Meowth. Red blobs were soon shown, attacking the humans.

"What in the?!" Yuko yelped. "What are those?!"

"I don't know, but I don't like them." Espeon sneered.

"Looks like the Smooze..." Estelle muttered.

"The what?" Bruce asked.

Estelle cringed and shuddered from mentioning The Smooze.

" **RUN FOR IT, GUYS!** " Brock called out before summoning two of his Pokemon.

"Running for our lives." Bobby said.

Mudkip and Forretress soon came out.

"Oh, that poor thing!" Giselle frowned since Mudkip looked so cute.

May even looked like she was going to cry before she summoned her Squirtle, Munchlax, and Combusken. Eevee soon came into battle next to Goliath. Goliath looked down to Eevee.

"I must protect my Giselle." Eevee narrowed her eyes.

Goliath soon got Eevee on his back so they could double team.

"Oh, Eevee, be careful!" Giselle told her Pokemon.

"Um, well, she sort of tackled me when we first met..." Giselle smiled bashfully in memory.

"I can't move unless ya tell me to!" Eevee told Giselle.

"Oh! Um, Eevee, Tackle!" Giselle told her Pokemon. "Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to having my own battle monster."

Eevee soon used Tackle on the Smooze.

"Phew!" Giselle breathed in relief.

"Does she know anything else?" Brock asked Giselle.

"Hmm..." Giselle thought back to when she would bond with Eevee.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to the Plaza Hotel..._**

 _Giselle was taking Weenie and Eevee out for a walk around Central Park until she accidentally ran into a certain snobby woman._

 _"Oh, watch where you're going, Giselle!" Mrs. Thornton warned as she walked her own dog who barked at Eevee and Weenie angrily._

 _"Sorry, Mrs. Thornton..." Giselle said nervously._

 _Eevee soon yelped, accidentally using Double Team._

 _"What on earth?!" Mrs. Thornton yelped._

 _Mrs. Thornton's dog, Mona, whimpered and hid behind her owner from fear of Eevee._

 _"That was random." Giselle said._

 _Weenie looked up at Mrs. Thornton who backed away, picking up her poodle and soon ran off._

* * *

Giselle blinked to present day. "Eevee, Double Team!"

Eevee soon used Double Team, making many of Eevees appear.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Giselle smiled.

The blob creatures looked confused with so many Eevees only to get attacked by one of them and Goliath helped.

"Eevee also knows Shadow Ball." Akito said.

"Do you think mine might?" Giselle asked since she heard all Pokemon were different.

"Possibly." Akito said.

"Um, Eevee?" Giselle called. "Shadow Ball!"

Eevee soon used Shadow Ball.

"You did really good." Samson smiled to Giselle.

"Oh, uh, thank you, I did my best..." Giselle blushed.

"There's more of them!" Estelle yelped as she saw more coming.

"Oh, no!" Giselle panicked.

"Goliath, help Eevee." Samson told his animal companion.

Goliath nodded and soon charged toward the enemies with Eevee while Giselle told the Pokemon what to do. He soon then shot beams from his eyes.

"Whoa!" Giselle did a double take as she didn't see that coming. "Samson, how can Goliath do that?"

"Well, like I said, Goliath and I have special abilities," Samson smiled to her. "We can even fly."

"You can fly?" Giselle asked.

"I believe I can flyyyy~" Samson sang before demonstrating to her.

"Amazing." Giselle smiled.

Samson smiled back before looking away, blushing from her smile. Giselle fiddled with her school uniform tie as she watched Samson, feeling a deep sensation for him deep down inside her heart, and where she didn't even realize that a Smooze was right behind her. Eevee smiled at the job before gasping once she saw what was behind Giselle. Giselle giggled as she watched Samson.

"GISELLE!" Eevee cried out.

Samson soon saved Giselle only to get caught by the Smooze.

"Samson!" Giselle cried out.

Samson struggled and was soon taken away by the blob.

"It can't be a Smooze, could it?" Akito asked. "I thought the Smooze and Uncle Discord were friends!"

"Nope, because these things are red." Vincent said.

"Then... They are evil Smooze..." Akito replied.

"Where could these Smooze come from?" Estelle asked.

"I never heard of evil Smooze." Vincent stated.

"What is with you guys?!" Felicity asked her cousins. "Do you get a dollar every time you say the word 'Smooze'?!"

"Nah, it's just fun to say." Akito smirked innocently.

Emi soon felt a rock wall and where she got an understanding of what the Smooze were. "Guys, I think I know what the Smooze is." she then said.

" _PLEASE_ STOP SAYING SMOOZE!" Felicity begged.

"What is it?" Estelle asked.

"These red blobs..." Emi said.

"Are they lava?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Not exactly." Emi said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked Emi nervously.

"It's like a virus and it's consuming humans." Emi said.

"Virus Alert~" Felicity randomly sang.

"Delete immediately before someone gets hurt, Forward this message on to everybody~" Mismagius added.

"Um... Right..." Emi blinked. "But yes, it's a virus, you guys!"

"So, when one of Kidd's robots tried to destroy the Tree of Beginning, it accidentally unleashed the virus?" Margarita asked.

"I'm not positive, but I think that probably happened." Emi replied.

"How unsanitary!" Minccino cried out from his OCD due to being raised by hotel maids.

"Is there any way to stop them?" Yuko asked Emi while looking nervous.

"Well, I'm not sure, Mew might be the cure." Emi said.

" **ASH AND EMI!** " Pikachu yelled out.

"That sounded like Pikachu." Vincent said.

"Emi, Pikachu's calling us!" Ash told his sister.

"Come on, we gotta find him!" Emi replied before running.

"Wait, you guys!" Lucario told the Ketchum siblings.

Giselle looked heartbroken from where she stood.

"Giselle, are you okay?" Eloise asked.

Giselle merely bowed her head with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Giselle...?" Eloise frowned to her big sister in worry.

"H-He sacrificed himself to save me." Giselle frowned.

"Giselle...?" Eloise frowned back.

Giselle sniffled, she soon bowed her head and hugged Eloise good and tight while crying for Samson. Goliath even looked sad for his owner and best friend. Giselle sniffled.

"Giselle, it'll be okay..." Eloise soothed.

"Oh, Eloise..." Giselle sniffled as she looked her sister in her eyes. "I loved him."

"He's still alive." Akito said as he sensed a strong power level.

"Huh?" Giselle looked over.

"Giselle, I know things look bleak, but he's fine." Akito replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Giselle sniffled like her world was coming apart.

Emi's vision power soon gave her the answer to how Samson was alive. "Akito's right..." she then told Giselle. "Samson is just fine, he's just not here right now."

"Ooh, where is he?!" Giselle yelped.

"He'll be back after Mew uses its healing power." Emi said.

"Oh..." Giselle said before wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry for crying like that... I mean, I finally felt like I've met my soulmate."

"Giselle, what about Gerard from Paris at the Debutante Ball?" Eloise asked her big sister.

"He decided he loved himself more than he could like me." Giselle sighed.

"Okay, wrong person to bring up." Eloise said.

* * *

There was soon a strong wind as Ash came out to find Pikachu.

" **ASH! EMI!** " Pikachu cried.

"Pikachu!" Ash called back.

"Ash!" Pikachu beamed and soon ran on the ice crystals to go to him.

Ash tried to join him while keeping his balance from the slippery crystals and the strong wind. Emi soon caught up with Ash.

"Don't worry!" Ash grunted. "We're coming!"

"Go away, wind!" Emi groaned. "I just wanna see my Pikachu!"

They were soon got to Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Emi cried out with tears as she hugged Pikachu. "Oh, Pikachu..."

Ash joined in on the hug and it looked like a very happy family reunion between Pikachu and the Ketchum siblings.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Emi smiled at Pikachu.

"I missed you guys so much!" Pikachu smiled back.

 **"Ash. Emi."** Lucario spoke as he came to the siblings.

Emi soon looked at Lucario.

"Pikachu and I are together again." Ash smiled to Lucario.

"Who's that?" Pikachu asked about Lucario.

"I'd like you to meet Lucario," Ash smiled to his Pokemon. "It's thanks to Lucario that Emi and I found you."

"Yeah." Emi added.

"Hi, Lucario, I'm Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon smiled and waved.

 **"Hello."** Lucario nodded to Pikachu.

"Hello~" Mew's voice said while appearing with Meowth.

"Mew!" Emi smiled.

"Hello~" Mew smiled back to Emi.

"Mew, I know this might be asking a lot, but could you cure The Tree of Beginning?" Emi asked.

"Cure it?" Mew asked. "You mean, just for you?"

"Could you, please?" Emi smiled.

"I shall see what I can do~" Mew smiled back before hugging her face. "It's so good to see you~"

"Good to see you too, Mew." Emi giggled.

Mew then floated up to the Tree of Beginning. Jessie and James soon picked up Meowth as they were happily reunited.

"Everyone here?" Akito asked.

Bruce and Bobby did a quick headcount. "Yeah, we're all here." They then told Akito in unison.

"Perfect." Akito replied.

"Whew." Estelle said.

Mew soon did whatever it was possible to help everyone out.

"Samson..." Giselle frowned, still a little sad.

Mew soon started to glow green.

"Gah!" Giselle yelped, shivering nervously since she didn't know Mew that well.

* * *

Luckily, Mew was able to help just in time as more viruses had come. Giselle closed her eyes and shivered. Eloise and Ditto looked worried for Giselle, but luckily, things would turn out okay in the end.

Emi smiled happily and proudly. "Thank you, Mew."

Mew smiled back. Although, there would be a price to pay after the viruses would be rid of. Samson soon came out.

"You're okay!" Giselle gasped as she hugged Samson, like how Amy Rose would hug Sonic the Hedgehog, though would sometimes mistake Shadow or Silver for him when not paying attention properly.

Samson was slightly surprised by this, but soon hugged her back. Giselle smiled to him.

"Hey, no problem, was there ever any doubt?" Samson chuckled as he held her hands.

Mew soon looked sick.

"Are you all right, Mew?" Emi asked the Pokemon.

Mew soon weakly fell into Emi's arms. "I don't feel so well~"

"Um, something is happening to the crystals." Vincent said.

Everyone soon took a look at the crystals while Mew looked quite sick. The crystals had then started to glow a different color.

"What's going on?" Emi frowned as she held onto Mew almost like a surrogate mother.

"I'm not sure." Akito said.

"Whenever we tangle with you guys, we just ended up getting burned in the end." Jessie winced as she protectively held Molly.

"But no matter how hot it is, we always keep our cool!" James added.

Kidd's colleague soon informed her that The Tree of Beginning's ecosystem was burning down.

"Wait, the Tree of Beginning's ecosystem is what?!" Akito asked Kidd's colleague after hearing what he said with his super-hearing.

"Hey!" Kidd glared at him.

"I heard that!" Akito glared back.

Kidd soon put her colleague on speaker phone. Akito crossed his arms as now everyone else could hear.

 ** _'The transfer of energy has been disrupted.'_ **A male voice told Kidd.

"Why is that?" Kidd asked him.

 ** _'The systems that Mew responded were too strong, and now everything is out of balance!'_ **The man warned Kidd. **_'The Tree is now going into shock. If the problem continues at this rate; The Tree of Beginning will experience a catastrophic collapse!'_**

"What?!" The others gasped.

* * *

All of the wild Pokemon began to panic and tried to evacuate.

"Mew and the Tree of Beginning depend on each other for life," Kidd told Emi. "If the tree doesn't survive this crisis, neither will Mew."

"Oh, dear..." Emi frowned.

"I have to get you out of here." Mew weakly said before levitating from Kidd's arms, but was too weak to float far.

"Oh, Mew." Emi frowned worriedly as they rushed out before it would be too late.

Mew struggled while floating, and soon fell back into Emi's arms.

"How do we save Mew's life?" Estelle asked.

 **"Could it be...?"** Lucario asked as he bent down and picked up a pair of gloves before looking into a crystal mold. **"These are his gloves, but... Sir Aaron?"**

Emi now had a new theory of what really happened as she activated a close by time flower.

"Emi?" Akito asked.

"Shh... I need a moment..." Emi told him gently.

Lucario used his powers against the crystal mold and it glowed which made him smile. **"It _is_ you!"**

The time flower soon showed what happened in the past.

* * *

Emi's eyes opened as she looked into the past.

 _"Where are you?" Sir Aaron called out. "Mew!"_

 _Mew soon flew in._

 _"I realize you and this Tree are one," Sir Aaron told Mew. "Please, take the power of my aura and save the people."_

 _"Are you sure?" Mew asked him while Lucario gasped._

 _"NOW!" Sir Aaron told the Pokemon. "Accept the aura!"_

"So, this is what really happened." Emi frowned.

 _"The Power of Aura will prevail!" Sir Aaron proclaimed as he gave his powers to Mew._

 _Lucario's eyes widened once he saw what truly had become of Sir Aaron 1,000 years ago. Seeing this gave Emi an idea of what they had to do. Sir Aaron's yell was heard and there was a big bright light as the time flower closed up._

* * *

"Sir Aaron sacrificed himself in order to save the kingdom and restore peace," Emi said as she was back in the present. "He was a hero like the legends say, and I have an idea."

"What is it, Emi?" Akito asked her.

"Ash, we have to use the aura to heal Mew and the Tree of Beginning," Emi said. "Though, it might cost us our lives."

"Emi, are you really sure you wanna go through with this?" Ash asked his younger sister, even if they weren't biologically related.

"It's the only way to save Mew." Emi said.

"All right, as long as you are sure." Ash told her.

"I'm positive." Emi nodded firmly.

* * *

Lucario, Emi, and Ash were soon now forming around Mew to use the aura to save it.

"Emi!" Akito cried out, but the others tried to hold him back.

"It'll be okay, Akito, it'll be okay." Estelle soothed her twin brother.

Lt. Surge seemed to be the only one that could hold Akito back.

"I gotta help her!" Akito cried out.

"No, kid, we can't let you do that." Lt. Surge told Akito.

"But guys, I LOVE HER!" Akito wailed for Emi.

"We just have to pray that they'll survive." Vincent said.

"Emi!" Akito cried out.

"Akito, listen to me, I know you're worried about Emi, but you just have to believe that she'll turn out okay," Eloise soothed him. "You need to be more peaceful, tranquil, and restful," she then smiled. "My mom taught me that."

Akito soon tried to do just that.

"It'll be all right, 'Kito..." Estelle soothed her twin brother.

Akito squeezed his eyes shut with tears in his eyes, thinking of all the times he had spent with Emi. Emi and Ash started to get exhausted from giving up so much aura. Mew, on the other hand, was healthy once more and soon fixed and rejuvenated the Tree of Beginning.

"It's all pretty again." Molly smiled as she held Jessie and James's hands.

"Yes, it seems everything is back to normal." James agreed.

"Then why do I feel something bittersweet coming?" Vincent asked.

"Thank you, Mew." Emi smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, thanks!" Pikachu added.

"I see you're feeling a lot better, huh?" Ash chuckled to the flying Pokemon.

Lucario appeared to be glowing and he looked weak.

"Lucario, what's wrong?" Emi asked.

 **"There's nothing you can do for me, Emi."** Lucario grunted.

"Are you sure?" Emi frowned.

Lucario grunted again before the time flower activated. Sir Aaron was then shown, glowing, and looking weak, just like Lucario.

"This is how he died." Emi frowned.

"Lucario... Forgive me..." Sir Aaron whispered.

 **"I do, Master."** Lucario told him.

"Please understand, I had to seal you inside The Staff," Sir Aaron continued. "I knew if I didn't, you'd follow me here, and suffer the same fate... I only wish you could've known the real story."

"He was a real hero." Emi frowned.

"One day, you will be released, in an at least more peaceful time..." Sir Aaron smiled sadly. "I wonder what it'll be like? I wonder if-UGH! Guh..." he then grunted before it looked like his time was about to be up. "I have no regrets... My journey has been good... I served a beautiful queen... I got to meet a girl who lived among Pokemon... And, you and I shared many adventures... Those memories will always be with me..."

Lucario now looked on the verge of tears. " **Master, if you could only hear me, I want to tell you how much you mean to me!"**

"Lucario," Sir Aaron kept speaking. "Farewell... You were more to me than just my student, you were my closest friend."

 **"I feel the same."** Lucario frowned somberly.

"Who knows?" Sir Aaron smiled tearfully. "It could be, one day, we will see each other again... I hope so, my friend..." he then said before closing his eyes and he soon suddenly passed on.

Emi soon saw how this would end for Lucario.

 **"Aaron, my friend!"** Lucario broke down and cried. **"I'm sorry I failed you!"**

"That's not true," Ash told him as he held his paw. "You proved you're a true Guardian of Aura like Sir Aaron!"

"Yeah, you did!" Pikachu added.

 **"Thank you, Ash and Emi..."** Lucario smiled before soon glowing yet again.

"Lucario...When you see Sir Aaron, say hi for us." Emi smiled sadly.

"No, Lucario, you can't leave us yet!" Ash frowned.

 **"I have to go, Ash,"** Lucario told him before he faded away into the afterlife. **"Aaron is waiting for me... Thank you once again... Princess Emi..."**

"You'll always be with us in our hearts." Emi told him.

"Giselle..." Eloise sadly moaned.

"Oh, it's all right, luv..." Giselle soothed her little sister, hugging her while they both cried.

Bobby didn't want to admit he was crying, but he soon cried and Molly gave him a hug to soothe him. Samson began to comfort both Giselle and Eloise. Goliath even nuzzled them, trying to help comfort the precocious sisters. The crystals outside soon glowed back to normal. They all then left the Tree and met with Max, May, and Brock on the outside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, you were right." Estelle frowned at Vincent.

"I know..." Vincent frowned back. "You know, being right is usually fun, but... This is just depressing..."

"Many things in life are..." Felicity replied, speaking a lot like her parents.

Kidd was soon seen with handcuffs.

"Kidd, what's going on?" Brock frowned.

"Kidd is under arrest, Brock," Akito crossed his arms. "Thanks for the magic handcuffs, Bruce and Bobby."

"No prob." Bruce and Bobby said.

"But... Why...?" Brock frowned.

"She was gonna make a fortune!" Estelle glared. She was just trying to make off, and get away scot free!"

"AKA she was trying to make money off from destroying the Tree of Beginning!" Vincent added.

" **LIARS!** " Kidd glared before pouting to Brock. "Brock, you believe me, don't you? Please... Help me!"

 _'Does she seriously think doing that will cause Brock to believe her?'_ Margarita thought to herself.

Brock took a long look to Kidd.

"Please..." Kidd begged.

Brock soon took Kidd's hand. Everyone gasped at that before looking in dismay.

"Guys, call the police," Brock told the others firmly as he held Kidd in an aggressive way which made them smile. "This pretty face isn't gonna deceive us anymore!"

"You got it." Emi said.

* * *

Soon enough, Kidd was arrested as Officer Jenny came over.

"Good to see you again, Officer Jenny." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Hey there, kids." Officer Jenny smiled back.

Kidd was soon placed in the police vehicle. Officer Jenny went to drive Kidd away as she had a job to do.

"Guys, where's Lucario?" Max asked since he didn't know.

"He's with Sir Aaron." Emi frowned.

"You mean...?" Brock asked.

"Oh, Ash, Emi, I wish there was something we could've done to help him." May said softly.

"Same here." Eloise frowned.

"Maybe it's for the best," Vincent suggested as he put his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "This way Sir Aaron and Lucario can be together again.

Everyone looked up to the sky and so ended another Pokemon adventure, and the others soon went home until the next one, which would involve the ocean which made them wonder if they would see Melody again.

* * *

When the kids got home, they were a little sad, but they brightened up once they saw that Patrick and Emily came over for a visit with gifts for their grandchildren. They were very overjoyed to see their paternal grandparents. Felicity smiled for her cousins.

"What're you guys doing here?" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, we were in the neighborhood, and thought we'd visit..." Emily smiled back.

"Yay!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Patrick frowned. "You all looked sad earlier."

"Long story, Grandpa..." Akito and Estelle sighed, they looked to each other, but decided against their usual jinxing since they witnessed something very heartbreaking.

* * *

The butler soon took Eloise, Giselle, and the others back to the Plaza Hotel, though, Samson, Goliath, and Lt. Surge snuck along since Samson loved Giselle very much and wanted to be with her to meet her nanny since her mother was in Europe. Again.

"Wow." Lt. Surge smiled.

"This is an amazing hotel..." Samson said as he looked up at the grandest hotel in all of New York City.

When Giselle and Eloise came into the lobby, they found Nanny waiting there for them to come back from their little adventure. Once she saw them, Nanny hugged Eloise and Giselle.

"Hi, Nanny." Giselle smiled.

"Oh, hello, hello, hello, girls," Nanny smiled back. "Did you have fun?"

"Mostly..." Giselle sighed softly about Lucario. "We'll tell you over dinner."

"Giselle has a boyfriend, Nanny!" Eloise blurted out.

"Eloise?!" Giselle blushed.

"Giselle and Samson sitting in a tree~" Eloise began to sing before twirling.

Giselle blushed to Nanny before chasing her sister through the lobby.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Eloise continued as she leaped onto the furniture while guests stared at them like they always did whenever Eloise would play in the hotel like it was her own personal playground.

Giselle apologized to many guests while chasing her sister.

"First comes love, then comes marriage~" Eloise continued as she kept running.

"I am going to take you to Chef Todd in the kitchen, and bake you into a pie, and feed it to Mr. Salamone!" Giselle told Eloise.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage~" Eloise finished as she stopped in front of Samson.

Giselle continued to run until she skid behind her little sister.

"Hey, it's you." Eloise pointed out.

"So, this is where you guys live..." Samson blinked. "You guys do live in the hotel."

"Our mother knows the owner." Eloise nodded.

"Finally got you." Giselle panted to her sister.

"Giselle, look who's here." Eloise pointed out.

Giselle looked and gasped. "Samson..."

"I, uh, kinda wanted to make sure you got home okay." Samson smiled nervously while shuffling his foot to the seventeen-year-old girl.

"That was nice of you." Giselle blushed.

Mr. Salamone came back to the front desk and looked with Miss Thompson as there seemed to be new people coming into the hotel. Lt. Surge came with Goliath, though Goliath was in his dog form and not his lion form which would scare some people away.

"May I help you?" Mr. Salamone asked Lt. Surge.

"We would like to visit Miss Giselle and Miss Eloise, where would their room be?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Ah, yes, Room 1608, the top floor of the Plaza Hotel... Are you sure you want to visit Eloise though...?" Mr. Salamone asked nervously due to the years he put up with Eloise being a nuisance in the lobby.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lt. Surge said.

"Well, okay then..." Mr. Salamone smiled nervously for his sake.

"Ah, son, I see you've found Eloise and Giselle." Lt. Surge smiled to Samson.

"Sure did, Dad." Samson smiled back.

Goliath soon sniffed Eevee. Eevee came from behind Giselle's legs when Goliath looked at her.

"I think they're gonna get married, Nanny." Eloise told Nanny about her big sister with Samson.

"Oh, we'll see, luv, but it's rather adorable." Nanny smiled.

Eevee and Goliath started to sniff each other. Giselle and Samson walked inside together while the Pokemon and dog examined each other.

"And what is this?" Nanny wondered about the Pokemon and the dog.

"I think they're getting to know each other." Eloise guessed.

"Yes, they seem to be, my pet... Hopefully it's a good sign..." Nanny replied. "Why don't we all have some tea in Palm Court?"

Eloise smiled to that idea and they soon came into Palm Court where the worker Thomas was, handing a menu to everyone. Weenie and Skipperdee came as well while Weenie glanced at the bigger dog. Goliath glanced back at Weenie.

* * *

"So, you run a gym?" Nanny asked Lt. Surge.

"That's right," Lt. Surge replied. "I'm the Gym Leader of Vermilion City's Gym, and I'm usually there with Raichu since my specialty is electric-type Pokemon."

"I think Nanny meant a gym where people exercise." Eloise said.

"Now, now, now, Eloise, I am speaking with Lt. Surge, you mustn't interrupt." Nanny scolded.

"Sorry, Nanny." Eloise replied.

"I also came to reunite with my son..." Lt. Surge continued before looking toward Samson. "My work kinda came before him when he was growing up, so... I kinda hadn't seen him until just recently."

"Oh, my..." Nanny said.

"I felt like a bad father..." Lt. Surge frowned.

"You seem wonderful... I think your son has forgiven you..." Nanny comforted as she saw Samson sitting with Giselle as they looked through the Palm Court lunch menu.

Lt. Surge looked back and had a small smile. "I sure hope so..."

Underneath the table, Giselle and Samson appeared to be holding hands.

* * *

Back at the Fudo house, Estelle got a call from Kelly while Patrick and Emily unpacked in the guest room.

"You brought your S-P-Y stuff?" Emily whispered to her husband. "I thought that part of your life was over!"

"Not all the way." Patrick said.

"Are you sure you might need it?" Emily asked.

"You never know," Patrick replied. "I mean, Zoe's still the head of International Intelligence and Innovation Agency (I-3)."

"That's true..." Emily admitted.

"And our grandkids might be the newest Spy Kids." Patrick said.

"Very funny..." Emily giggled. "Oh, those adventures seem like ages ago... It was so cute when Ferb and Carmen got close together. I heard Ferb had a crush on Doofenschmirtz's daughter though."

"Yeah, but Vanessa was too old for him." Patrick replied as he hid his spy stuff for right now since the kids didn't know he was a spy like when Atticus find out during the quest for the Blue Monkey.

"But I hear they did go out." Emily said.

"A sixteen-year-old girl went on a date with a ten-year-old boy?" Patrick replied.

"Yep," Emily said. "Well, at least when he got to the right age."

"If you say so..." Patrick shrugged as he continued to unpack.

Little did everyone know, this was just the ending of one adventure and the beginning of another one.

The End


End file.
